Enraptured Release
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: INTERHOUSE PROMPT: All details inside. Severus drunkenly begs Lily for help - asking her to go to Dumbledore to plead for him and Regulus. Lily, being as Gryffindor as they come, decides to rescue her old friend and the youngest Black in a foolhardy manner - thus calling into question Harry's biological father.
1. Trusting Doubt

**Enraptured Release**

 **Title:** Enraptured Release  
 **Author/Artist:** (LJ: silverlioness80; AO3: Silver Lioness; FanFiction: Silver Orbed Lioness)  
 **Characters:** Lily Evans; Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Fern Evans, Euphemia Potter, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Madam Rosmerta. Bellatrix Lestrange, James Potter, Mary McDonald, OCs.  
 **Prompt number:** 67  
 **Word Count:** 33,359K  
 **Rating:** NC-17; MA  
 **Warnings:** Prostitution. Infidelity. May/December relationship. Questionable fatherhood of Harry. Graphic descriptions of Het Sex, death and violence. Angst. Polyandry. Obsession. HET.  
 **Summary:** Lily has been having doubts over whether James really is the right man for her. Even her parents have not accepted James to be their son-in-law. What happens when she receives a letter from a drunk Severus telling her that he is scared – he realises he does not want the Mark and does not know what to do to refuse it. Lily, the brave Gryffindor that she is, decides to foolishly sell her body for her friend's arm to remain unmarked.

Does the Dark Lord keep to the deal? What happens when he finds out she is pregnant – possibly with his child?  
 **Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean belongs to Nightwish.  
 **Author's Notes:** (Thank you for Beta-ing: Trusting Doubt to Lurid Lusts - Mr Benzedrine. Adumbral Amour – Epilogue - Geekmom13)

 **Trusting Doubt**

 **Three Weeks Before Wedding**

" **From cradle to coffin  
Shall my wickedness be your passion"**

He watched the owl fly off into the black velvet of the night and sighed as the avian cast a silhouette against the silvery silkiness of the Lady Moon. This was his chance. His _last_ chance, and he did not wish to mess it up.

The young man shook his head and walked from the public Owlery to The Three Broomsticks. He shook the rain off him and Madam Rosmerta greeted him. There were many salacious rumours partially true, about Madam Rosmerta. Severus had to concede that she was a fairly sexy witch; bushy brown hair that seemed to crackle pink when amused, lively blue eyes that sparkled playfully, and full sumptuous lips that made many a Wizard's sigh with a desire to kiss. No matter with whom his heart was at home with, even he wished to suckle the lower, plump lip of the witty and wonderful Rosmerta. When he was even younger, he watched Black shamelessly flirt with the newly installed barmaid.

"What can I get ya, love?" she asked as he sloped towards the stools and slumped in one. "No need for the long face, Severus." She leaned over, offering her guest a more than generous view of cleavage and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Been to the post office late, Ducks?" she murmured in his ear. "You know I am sure I could help you out of your situation, dearie," she ran a long purple painted fingernail along his strict jaw. "If you want help I can do so much more than pull punters and pints."

"I will…"

"Madam Rosmerta," another punter whistled, interrupting their _rather_ interesting chat. "I wanna look-see – why should that slobbering youth who don't know what ter to do with 'em get it?"

Enraged, Severus stood up off the stool and stormed to where the uncouth man sat, grabbing him by the front of his robes. Not caring that the git was twice his size, all Severus saw was red at the idea of the only other person who had shown him kindness being publicly insulted. He made sure to gaze deeply in the drunk's eyes; what he saw sickened him, so he snarled.

"You will apologise to Madam Rosmerta at once," he hissed in the face of the now frightened, less than sufficient, wizard. "She is not some show for you to _ogle_ at – she is a witch – treat her like one!"

Despite the fear in his eyes, the man sneered down at this upstart of a wizard. "I seen ter more than 'er in my life I can tell ya!" he leered as he cupped his groin to show off what turned out to be a small appendage.

Severus thrust the lout away from him, swiftly whipping out his wand and hissing a stinging hex aiming at the man's groin.

"Get out!" he snapped.

The wizard scurried out of the front door, muttering about the Hogs Head giving a better atmosphere anyway. The incident shook Severus – he turned on his heel, clutching his wand tightly in his fisted hand.

"Anyone else?" he challenged, prepared to fight like the Cokeworth scum he was. "Come on, I'm only a skinny kid after all!"

Everyone turned back to their drinks, muttering amongst themselves. Severus straightened his back as he stalked up to the bar to a highly amused, but somewhat flattered, barmaid.

"On the house, darling; not everyone comes to my defence so chivalrously."

"I watched my mother being mistreated by a man like him – please do yourself a favour and perhaps not be so alluring."

Rosmerta giggled. "You are sure you are meant to be a Slytherin? You are acting like a..."

"Don't you dare," he said slowly, but a hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth conveyed his understanding that Rosmerta was teasing him. "Please, Madam Rosmerta, you are better than this."

The barmaid sighed. "I was a Hufflepuff, you know. We lived near the kitchens. We believed in helping. This is my calling. Have you found yours?"

He nodded briefly as he sipped at his mead. "I was nine when I found my calling. Flying through the air, hair streaming behind as she gracefully floated to the ground."

"But you weren't hers?" Rosmerta sighed, patting his hand sympathetically. Anyone else and Severus would have hexed the hand off them but he liked her. He could talk about anything to her. "Her calling is in a different place?"

"With a different person," he sighed.

* * *

The object of Severus and Rosmerta's discussion was staring pensively out of her window, watching the slow encroachment of autumn, picking out leaves that matched her hair and eyes. The dark brown foliage had fallen and was trampled into mush on the stone and gravel paths below. She was staying at the Potter family estate: Kilners Grove.

"Why the long sigh and sad eyes, love?" Her mother was with her, gently brushing Lily's fecund follicles. She was pleased that their parents seemed to get on well. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh Mum, where do I begin?"

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." She rested her elbow on the windowsill, curled her fingers into her palm, and set her chin on her knuckles. "Am I doing the right thing, Ma?"

Fern narrowed her hazel eyes as she looked at her daughter in a state of confusion. Nothing in Lily's life had made her daughter doubt herself.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"Marrying James – I am not even nineteen. Yet, right now, I am expected to commit myself to a life where I know I do not belong. I come from a terraced street – this is huge. It's like Pemberly. At least Lizzie was a gentleman's daughter. Who am I?"

"Lily Evans," her mother said as she continued stroking the brush through her daughter's beautiful hair. "Come on, dear, why don't you tell me what this really is about?"

Fern watched as her youngest and most intriguing daughter stood up and walked over to her large four-poster bed, crawling into the centre of it looking extremely small amongst the large canopy.

"I miss him, Ma," Lily sighed. "I _really_ still do miss him. He was the first person who made me feel special, and he was my first real friend. Now he is on the opposite side, and I still... s-still..." Lily collapsed in a sob. She drew her knees up to her chest and rocked herself as she cried. Fern gently sat next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her, carefully stroking her hair back from Lily's face. Fern planted a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. "W-why w-wasn't I enough for him, ma? No one is as interesting as him! I am scared that one day I may bore of James or he may of me. Goodness knows we have little in common. I like his friends well enough, but they're not... mine."

"What has happened to yours?"

"Hiding, dead, or scared!"

The older woman sighed. "I know of what you are going through more than you think, darling," she said. "My name is not really Fern; I had it altered. Did you know I am Jewish?"

Lily wiped her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, yes. I was saved as a child, but I was friends with a boy who wasn't – Years later I saw him and..."

Lily gasped. "You did not have to change your name, Ma," she said. "What is your real name?"

"It is part of yours: my name is Judith. Your father found me during the war when I was fifteen. It took me awhile to feel comfortable – he renamed me Fern because he found me hiding in a bush of them."

Wow. Lily blinked. She had nothing to say about that. How come her mother never revealed this fact about herself before? The witch shuffled closer to Fern.

"I had no idea, Ma," she whispered and curled her head on Fern's lap, allowing her mother to pet and stroke her like she was a child. "I am to be married, and I do not know what to do."

Fern wished she could give her daughter a simple answer with the black and white principle Lily lived by. However, life was not that easy. Normally, it took a few stumbles in the dark before the answer was found, and this was Lily's own personal battle with dark part of her emotions. She knew Lily missed Severus. Fern herself could see that, though happy, she was not fulfilled with James. Certainly not as she was with Severus. It was not up to her, though, where Lily's heart led.

"I just wish he was not so drawn to the dark."

Fern sighed. "I have always felt that the night held its own beauty – there are many colours and shades to be seen – do you not love the sight of a glowing moon as clouds scud by?"

"There is nothing beautiful in the darkest arts!"

"Hmm," Fern replied. "The sea is beautiful, is it not?"

"Of course, yet dangers lurk beneath."

"Should a shark ruin the view?"

Lily sighed and wiped some tears off her face, looking at the black stain on her hand due to the runny mascara and liner. She looked at her mother with a pensive frown then decided to leave it. Fern had stood up, still tucking damp hair from her daughter's porcelain face.

"I think I understand what you are trying to say but that cannot be..."

An owl tapped on the window – the wind had picked up; tree branches had been hitting the glass for awhile, so the owl was ignored until now. When Lily saw the gorgeous white bird with tawny eyes she rushed up to the window, lifted the latch, and opened it manually. James had never understood that part of her character – why bother doing things the muggle way when you could do magic now without being expelled? Both Remus and Lily rolled their eyes as this proved how different his upbringing was compared to theirs.

"Hello boy," Fern cooed to the bird. "Here," she picked out some honey roasted ham from a sandwich that had been there for over an hour. Lily did not seem to be hungry, and the bird accepted the offering whilst Lily was fumbling in her purse. Once Lily produced the coin and placed it in the leather pouch around the night raptor, she took the scroll clutched into his talons. "Thank you, sweetie."

The owl left, and Lily unfurled the scroll after breaking the seal with her thumb. She gasped as she recognised the spidery scrawl from anywhere. She sank into the nearest seat, as white as sheet.

"Who is it from?" her mother asked.

"The devil himself," Lily said. "Severus wrote to me, Ma."

"I will leave you alone with the missive, sweetheart."

With that, Fern quietly left the room and shut the door so that Lily could contemplate what her friend wrote to her. If she had known the contents of the letter and what would transpire, she would have stayed or asked Dumbledore to arrive. As it was, Lily was alone with a heartfelt communiqué and her foolishly brave Gryffindor heart.

Lily drew a shawl about her shoulders as she rested her feet near the flickering fire, reading the first words from her old friend she had seen for years.

" _Dear Lily,_

 _I would not be at all surprised if you tear this letter up the moment you realise it is from me, but I_ _ **beg**_ _you not to do that. I need to tell somebody. I have no trust in Dumbledore for a variety of reasons but you... you I have, and always will, trust with my whole heart._

 _It is my whole heart I am pouring out to you now Lily._

 _Firstly, let me say that you were right. Rosier has been murdered for failing the Lord. He was the first of our year to be Marked. I am holding out for as long as I can, but I don't want it, Lily. I do not want that brand on my arm any more. Please, Lily, please help me – I may not trust Dumbledore, but you do. Go to him please; show him this. He is the only one HE is not afraid of._

 _The things he is doing – I am not the only one who is holding on by a thread – Regulus Black and I are living in rooms in the Broomsticks as it is the closest to Hogwarts we can be without arousing suspicion._

 _Anyway, back to the point in hand – I am sorry Lily that this missive is incomprehensible, but I am shaking and nearly drunk – the only way I could gather the courage to write to you._

 _I do not need to describe all the horrors, but this I will say._

 _They found my mum. They dragged her into a centre of leering men, and they circled her like she was carrion, and they were vultures. HE forced me to watch – to show what would happen to Blood Traitors, winning my support by – oh, Merlin! She was weak enough due to Pa beating her so much, but to see her magically flogged and bleeding, to witness her ultimate humiliation..._

 _The thugs stripped her bare, tied her up and... and... Oh, I cannot..._ (there was a splodge here where his tears seasoned the words! Lily's own eyes wished not to read further, but her morbid curiosity led her to follow the rest.)

 _Then they turned to me and the... and he HIMSELF turned around and_ _ **smiled**_ _, as if he had paid me the greatest of honour, and I had to stand there stoically as he held a heavy hand on my shoulder, making me glare into his dark, fathomless sea green eyes. His cruel lips smirked as they wrapped steel words in silken voice. "Dear Severus," he said. "Now you are purged of your filth – your father has been killed, but you were to witness our great strength against Blood Traitors. Is there anyone else that deserves your revenge - for I am gracious and will hunt them for you and deliver them quaking at your feet?"_

 _Despite all they had done to me – I could not find myself uttering their names. I hate them, but clearly not enough. Hell, you know I despise my father, but I am not made of stone. He was still my Pa, and he still had lucid moments where he was what he was when I was a small boy before we met._

 _I found him literally ripped to shreds in my filthy hovel. His intestines trailed around the room – blood everywhere. A Scourgify Maxima could not wipe clean the viscous fluids._

 _What do I do, Lily? If I do not join I will be labelled a blood traitor, and that could happen to me, to Reggie. He does not deserve this, Lily. I do. I admit it. He does not. He is more my younger brother than he ever was to Sirius – it was_ _ **me**_ _he sought for protection._ _ **Me**_ _he asked advice from. It was I who explained the facts of life to him. He is still idealistic and naïve enough to believe that if we take the Mark, keep our heads down, do as we are told, all will be well._

 _You and I know that the truth is entirely different. Hell, Rosier was as loyal as they came, and yet he was found by your Aurors dumped in a sleazy alley in Muggle London. Put there by his so-called brethren._

 _If you cannot help me, please, help Reggie._

 _I honestly do not know what to do. My cauldron of ideas has a hole in the bottom – you are my only hope. I cannot seek audience with Dumbledore, but you can – YOU can._

 _If this has not yet convinced you – Finbar Avery held HIS ear and told him about_ _ **our**_ _past friendship. He has found out how powerful you are. If you are not careful, you could be where I am now. Hiding as close to protection as you can._

 _I mean it Lily, my precious, beautiful Lily. I was truly apologetic that day. I hated what was happening, and I saw you smile as if you were joining in. Why did you do that Lily?_ (Lily frowned at this bit. She thought about that day and... oh Circe's knickers, she did smirk. No wonder he lashed out!)

 _The word Lily – the word has never been said by me ever since that fateful day. I cannot even believe it any more. Please, Lily, I am sorry I lied to you when we were children before Hogwarts. I am sorry I lashed out at you that day. I am truly and heartily sorry for not listening to you regarding the people I hung around with. I could have befriended Silvanos Greengrass, yet I hung back. I could have befriended Kingsley Shacklebolt in Ravenclaw, but I did not._

 _Please, I am weary for the world – I need an out. A protection. I need someone on my side, and you were the only person who ever was on my side._ (Another large spot made the following paragraph indiscernible to read. Lily squinted. Yet from the following paragraph, she could only make bits of words; it read as followed:)

 _bledo... lp … e... nt... tte... fri... . nn... ve... re... ppe... g... . yo... de... ou... tifu... oo.. d... . t... ot.. f... glan..._ (After much working out with another scroll and quill, she found it read: Dumbledore, help me... Better friends... We're trapped... You hide. You're too beautiful to die. Get out of England!)

 _Lily, I beg you please._

 _Regulus and I have a pact. If we cannot think of a way out by Hallows Eve, we are going to..._ (she gasped, and the parchment fell from her grasp. She could not believe she was reading this – they should be filled with the joys of life, not this... She may have despised Rosier, but James was one of the Aurors who had found him, and he said it took him awhile to expunge his stomach contents. With shaking hands, she retrieved the letter to finish her friends plea.) _… To … I do not need to say, do I? There is no other way out unless you beseech Dumbledore on our behalf._

 _Yours forever more_

 _Severus"_

Lily was a sobbing wreck once more. This brought the war so much closer to home. What could she do to save her friend? To rescue James' friend's younger brother? There had to be something she could do. She was shaking so much that she had to clutch onto surfaces to get to the en-suite bathroom. Once at the sink, she ran the cold tap and splashed her face and moaned with its stinging relief.

She would never have considered herself squeamish by any stretch of the imagination, but the detail in that letter – he did not hold back or protect her eyes; he wanted to paint her a picture of the horrors that were out there, horrors that could help them all. She looked at the mirror, and her eyes were red raw, cheeks puffed, hair sticking out in all angles. What could she do?

It was about now that Euphemia Potter walked in and saw the state Lily was in. Immediately, the older, more graceful witch flew to her side. Her chestnut braided locks, ready for the night's sleep ahead flew behind her. Chocolate eyes stared through Lily it seemed. Their cutting gaze causing the younger witch to squirm. Lily loved their cat-like quality but was disconcerted by their quality, their sharp intensity of perception in other people's hearts.

"My dear, what's wrong?"

"I am not sure I can tell you. It may conflict you and..."

"Nonsense, Lily. Come to bed and tell me what has got you in such a state."

So, Euphemia led Lily back into the bedroom and opened the covers gently helping Lily into the bed as she did so, tucking her in tight. Lily's hands were shaking uncontrollably. It was then that James' mother spotted the letter on the floor – with ease, she picked it up and handed it to the younger witch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked. All of a sudden, she felt young. "Please?"

"Of course, dear." Euphemia had originally come with the intention to ask the Muggleborn a question or two about her reasons for marrying her son, and relay her own doubts about the match. "I will answer within reason."

"You must have gone to school with the...HIM."

"Ah." Euphemia wiped a hand along her brow. "I _more_ than went to school with him. I was his Head Girl, and we dated for a time."

"What?"

"He was not the Dark Lord then," the elegant witch said. "He was a charming, charismatic, intelligent, and handsome young man. Always poised, knew what to say, literally was as silver tongued as the snake on the house banner he belonged to. Thankfully, my own father refused his request to marry me. Some people were not as easily swayed by him as others – those people are still few and far between. Why, what is this about?"

Lily pointed at the rolled-up letter with the scroll of her notes to decipher the part of the letter too smudged to read. Euphemia took the scroll and carefully unrolled it, her keen eyes skimming through it. She kept composed even though her complexion paled considerably. When she read the notes and the letter again, Euphemia turned to the girl in the bed and sighed, passing a hand along her brow again. It was her nervous tick, Lily surmised, like hers was chewing on her nails.

"I am at a loss for words. Poor Eileen!"

"You _knew_ Eileen?"

"I was _friends_ with Eileen. She played a mean game of Gobstones, even as a girl. She was clever, powerful, intelligent – may have been a Slytherin, but she did not ever utter _that_ word – in fact, I believe she was friends with quite a few Muggleborns. She was one of the few not caught up in Riddles rhetoric."

This was new information. Lily sighed as she looked at Mrs Potter.

"Do you have a picture of him as a youth?"

"You were part of the Slug Club, yes?"

Lily nodded: "Yes, madam."

"Well, you would have seen him – rather tall, dark haired, well-groomed and eyes that look right into you." Mrs Potter shuddered. "He always stood next to a young Abraxas Malfoy. Head Bo..."

"I have seen it," Lily groaned. "I cannot believe I used to find him attractive."

"I can attest you were not the only one. He has grown in power and presence since then. I wish he'd used his talents wisely, but you know what they say about power!"

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them?"

"No, dear. Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely!"

"Oh, that one," she mumbled. "Madam, may I have some Dreamless Sleep? Please tell James I wish to be alone tonight."

"Of course," Euphemia replied with a soft smile. "You know, Lily, one day something will happen to him. Some wizard greater than he will rise and defeat him. No matter how terrible the night, there is always daylight and a new dawn ahead."

"I know," Lily said, "but I am confused, and I want to help Sev and Reg."

"You care for Eileen's son, do you not?" Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, do not fret, dear. I am as aware of my son's faults as I am of my own. I realise my son did not comport himself wisely around school and rather used his name and popularity for ill as well as good. I can imagine he did not like it when you stood up for a Slytherin."

"No, he did not."

"Too much of Fleamont," his mother shook her head. "Alas, I had not a daughter like me."

Lily smiled a little. "Was Riddle open for... um..."

"Carnality is a rule he lives by, I fear," she said. "Why, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," Lily lied.

She was thinking of _something_. _Something_ that would rock the boat considerably. _Something_ _ **so**_ _monumentally_ stubborn and foolish that she could almost hear Severus groan in resigned defeat.

No, she firmly resolved in her mind to carry out her plan in its entirety. No matter how scared, nervous, wrong, and immoral it was. If HE wanted her, she would acquiesce, but not without a bargain struck and oath sought.

Minutes later, an Elf popped in and handed Lily a goblet of freshly made Dreamless Sleep potion.

All her worries carried away in the single draft of potion.

It was a pity, though, that when she woke up she had a pounding headache, and all events of the previous night flooded her mind so that, when she blinked, she caught flashes of Severus letter and the graphic descriptions conveyed therein. Not to mention Euphemia's revelation that HE desired marriage to her, that James could not have been born – where would that have left Sirius? Remus? Peter? Her?

This left Lily more perplexed over the issue than before. Where exactly was she herself?

 _Sev, you done it again,_ she sighed. _You've drawn me into your world, or is it more the fact that I_ _ **want**_ _to be enticed by something more exciting than a marriage? That I wish to be pulled back in by you?_

If only he had not blasphemed against her kind in the first place, this choice would not even be a possibility. One thing was certain; she had to talk to Severus!

With her mind made up, she wrote a letter and asked for an Elf to give it to an owl.

"Now, we wait and see," she sighed. "Sev, the quaffle is in your hoop now."

* * *

AN: This story is complete and one episode a day shall be uploaded. Also cross referenced at AO3.


	2. In The Hearts Shade

**AN** : _Thank you for the interest shown x All rights reserved to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and Nightwish._

* * *

Lily's plan takes shape.

* * *

 **Fancast:**

 **Rufus Sewell** : Rodolphus Lestrange

 **Karen Gillan** : Lily Evans

 **Helena Bonham-Carte** r: Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

 _Enraptured Release_

 **In The Hearts Shade**

 **Two Weeks Before Wedding**

" **Brave now long rest is sweet  
With me here in the deep"**

A week had passed, and Lily had written her plan out in full complicated Arithmancy, ancient runes, and she even consulted some of the Divination texts in Kilner's Grove Library. A lot could go wrong, but that was the same with every plan. This was the horrible thing about planning without a Slytherin by one's side. She calculated that the possibility of positive outcomes were worth the risks to go ahead.

She had decided to meet Severus at The Three Broomsticks, although he wished to meet in their park at Cokeworth. They had been corresponding back and forth regularly over the past week. Lily pretended to have feminine problems to keep her somewhat squeamish affianced Auror away from her. Like most only-boy children who had no other female influence other than his mother, James always blushed, stuttered, and ran when she mentioned those two dreaded words: feminine problems. He never went near her when she mentioned those words except just to kiss her cheek and hand her chocolates. She wondered if he thought it was catching; the idea made her giggle a little.

Then she sighed as she trudged up the main hill that held the most interesting shops. She supposed she had outgrown Honeydukes. Coming back to Hogsmeade brought up happy memories of her and Sev hand-in-hand, swinging their arms as they sang the Hogwarts School song. Mindless of where she was going as she was turning a corner, Lily had not realised she bumped into someone until she landed flat on her back.

"I must apologise for standing in your way." A tall, dark looking wizard offered his manicured hand to her. "I should have noticed a lovely creature like yourself and graciously offered to walk with you."

Lily blushed as she accepted the elegant gesture. How could any witch not? For the wizard had high cheekbones, dark curly hair, and hooded bright blue eyes that sparkled in the warm, autumnal sun. Oh, then there was his voice; it trickled down her spine like perfumed oil on a masseurs hands. Once she was back on her feet again, she smiled at him in gratitude.

"I am on my way to meet someone and am an engaged witch." She proffered her ring finger to the wizard, who laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling with genuine mirth. "I thank you for helping me up, sir."

"Rod," the man winked.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Rod, as in long stick of wood," he flirted with her, and Lily lowered her eyes to his groin. "Ho ho, you have a dirty mind, don't you?"

Lily sighed and squared her shoulders. So far, in her experience, tall, dark and good looking usually added up to TROUBLE. This man held pernicious promises in his eyes, sweet nothings lingered on his lips, and his helpful hands seemed itching to cover and own her. Why Lily felt the need to be touched by this man she had no idea. She didn't even know who...

A singsong voice broke the through the normally sweet atmosphere of Hogsmeade: "Woddy, where are you?"

"Oh crap," the wizard cursed. "Glamour me, quick!"

"Why can't you do it?"

"My wife knows my magical signature by scent, so she knows when I plan to hide from her, please - I could have let you drop on the floor!"

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head she muttered something like: What a big baby! So she brought out her wand and immediately changed the man's features to those resembling something of her father. Except the eyes were more playful, the smirk sinful, and the stance more confident. The voice rounded on the corner, and the face sneered in her direction.

"Oh, it's you!"

"What is it, Black? My father and I are here to pick things up for my upcoming nuptials."

Bellatrix sneered, "I am _Lestrange_ now, you filthy little ingrate – you would not have happened to see my husband, would you?"

"Who is your husband?"

"Rodolphus, you ginger nitwit!"

Rod... Rod... She was helping renowned Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange hide away from his _wife_? The whole thing would be funny if it was not for the fact that Bellatrix had methods to her madness. The chaos she left in her wake made grown wizards shudder.

"Well, I have never met Mr Lestrange, but when I do see someone who looks like they should be in the Janus Thickey ward, I'll direct him to you."

The wizard behind her guffawed. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, continuing to keep the sneer on her otherwise quite pretty countenance. "I would stop laughing if I were you, muggle filth. Your kind will soon be subject to us, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Lily did not need to pretend fury. This is what a cow like Bella would say to her own father. Sweet, kind, and lovely Henry.  
"You are nothing but a vicious bitch, Bella. The only throne you'll end up sitting on is a tin bowl to pee in when you're sharing a cell with your precious little Dark Lord in Azkaban!"

Bellatrix's luscious lips curved into a smirk; her dark eyes glittered oddly at Lily, coal and emerald in a battle of silent wits.

"Oh, there is nothing little about our Dark Lord, Evans," she sneered. "The question is..." Bella had strutted up close to her and stopped by her side. Using the long tips of her nails, she brushed Lily's hair aside and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to be witch enough for him when the time comes? Because, let me assure you, it will. No one can refuse our Lord when he desires something or," her hand gently brushed Lily's neck, "someone!"

With that, Bella skipped down the street yelling for her husband – once she was out of sight, Lily released the glamours and glared at the casual yet confident man with her head tilted.

"Don't worry." He winked. "I agree. I should be in the Janus Thickey Ward for agreeing to marry that bitch. Thank you, maiden fair with vibrant hair. A favour is yours to request, for I am at your behest."

Despite the company she found herself in, she giggled and, as he brushed past her, she gasped as a zing warmed her down to her toes. One touch and she could melt in this man's embrace, yet she hardly knew him. She knew she was supposed to be in love with James, but he had never elicited _that_ response from her.

"There is one thing," she said huskily. She coughed to clear her throat and bring her voice back to its normal timbre. "Um, I may, one day soon, seek an audience with the Dark Lord. Could you perhaps write to me so we could arrange a meet-up?"

"Just what does a sweet little Gryffindor like you want to meet the big bad monster under the bed for?"

"How do you know where I…"

"My little brother was at school and watched you being sorted. He told me of a tiny red-head being sorted in Gryffindor, as he finished his last three years you were starting yours. He sent me sneaked photographs and every scrap of information he could get his hands on. Not to mention, Lucius, my brother-in-law, was there for your first year."

"Hmm, ever heard of a saying?" Lily smiled, emboldened by the man's ease, if a little flushed by the mischievous sparkle in Rodolphus' eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat!"

"Ah yes, my dear firebird, but satisfaction bought it back." His grin was infectious. Lily felt a little flip-flop in her stomach before she reminded herself that he was a dark wizard. The exact type and reason she ended her friendship and association with Severus, so she could not fathom why it was different now. "Good luck with your _real_ reason for being here today."

With that he sauntered off down in the direction his wife had taken. Lily stared open mouthed as she caught a flash of taut buttocks and blushed even deeper. _Get a grip Lily,_ she scolded herself, you are engaged – he is married. You are Light. He is Dark. You are not here to gawk at a hot Death... She shook her head. _Give me strength,_ she sighed. _I am here because of Severus, remember him Lily – the one who wants out!_ Once she had finished her private pep-talk, she continued on to the pub.

However, her treacherous heart led her back to Rodolphus' smirk, easy manner, long thick dark hair she could forever comb her hands through. She stopped and realised she needed an addendum to her initial pep-talk to bolster herself and her resolve. _Lily Judith Evans, you are not here for a holiday from your principles, you are here to help a friend._

Still, she sighed; it was proving to her that there was a world out there to explore. Other adventures to pursue. Other wizards...maybe?

She reached the Three Broomsticks and walked up to Madam Rosmerta, who was cleaning the bar. As it was, the bar was relatively empty, considering it was a weekday, and kids and teachers were busy learning and being taught – Lily envied those pupils heartily, wishing she was back amongst them.

"Asphodel," she whispered in Rosmerta's ear. It was a key word to make sure Rosmerta could trust her.

The barmaid simply nodded and handed her a key. Lily took it and walked toward the door that led to the stairs. When she was at the foot of them, she took a deep breath and walked her way up. There must have been some kind of irony that the room number was 196. His birthday.

The usually self-assured witch fumbled with the magical key pass and almost dropped it between cracks on the floorboard. Whilst she was swearing up a storm, the door opened, and before she could look up, she was yanked through the threshold, only reacting with a jump when the door slammed shut behind her.

"You're late!" he snapped.

"I got waylaid."

"By what?"

"By whom, you mean," Lily huffed. "Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, if you must know. Not exactly madly in love, are they?"

She heard a snort from the dark shadows of the room. "You spotted that, did you?"

"Hello, Regulus," she said evenly.

"Hello, Lily," Regulus said with a mock bow.

"Anyway. It turned out meeting Rodolphus ironed out a wrinkle in my plan."

Severus nodded, and they warded the room tightly against eavesdroppers. There were two single beds, and that was it. The bathroom was down the hall; en-suites were only provided for those who could afford the rooms on the top floor. Lily sat next to Severus, being more comfortable with him as Regulus treated the moth-eaten blankets with disgust. Lily rolled her eyes. Pampered prince!

"What was your plan?" Severus asked.

"I learned a few things about Riddle that quite shocked me."

"Oh, so disembowelment stories faze you not one bit?" Regulus sneered.

"Pipe down, Black," Snape snarled. "She is risking a great deal being here in the first place – allow her to talk."

Whoh, what had happened to Sev in the past few years? Never had he defended her against one of his friends publicly before! Was it her imagination, or had he toned his muscles? She had never seen him walk so tall before. She realised how controlled he really must have been in his adversity – if truly let loose, the Marauders would not have stood a chance. Were his cheeks always so sharp and angular? His jaw strong? That dangerous glimmer in his obsidian eyes...were they always so...intense? She realised she was doing it again and shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts.

"As I was saying: Euphemia Potter told me that she was Riddle's Head Girl. That they had a relationship, and it was serious enough for him to ask her father's permission to marry her, but her father refused because he did not like Riddle."

"You mean James could have been..." Regulus paled.

"Yep," Lily shuddered at the thought. She'd have to overcome that particular reaction to the thought of the Dark Lord having sex, and soon. "So, finding this out, a plan began to form in my mind. I used Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and even Divination – any branch of magic that would help me to work out variables. I consulted solely on Euphemia for knowledge about Riddle that could help, but the only thing that did not add up was the how of it."

"The what of it?"

"The how of it," Lily sighed. "Or, more precisely, how I was going to execute the plan in the first place. To do that, I'd need a formal introduction. That could only be accomplished by knowing a Death Eater, and me literally bumping into Rodolphus helped that along."

Severus leapt up off the bed, causing Lily to topple on her back and hit her head against the headboard. She winced on impact.

"What part of 'Get out of England' did you not understand, Lily?"

"What part of 'I don't trust Dumbledore, but I trust you fully' do you not, Severus?"

"Fine, get on with it!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily looked over at Regulus; he was somewhat neutral to their history. He simply shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. It was odd how he could be so like Sirius. Her mother would describe them as two sides of the same coin.

"I did Rodolphus a favour by glamouring him to look somewhat like my father when he heard Bellatrix screech for him in what she thinks is a voice of innocence. She challenged me somewhat to be Witch enough for their Lord."

"That doesn't mean you have to bloody well whore yourself out for him!"

"I am not whoring myself out to anyone," Lily snapped. She was irritated that Severus would not let her fully explain. "I am doing this to stop you and Regulus from having a rather ugly tattoo, if you must know. I figured out something I can offer him in exchange to your freedom. I cannot be his follower, but I can offer him something else."

"Your body?" Regulus said softly. "Lily. Sev is right. You are crazy to contemplate this tomfoolery."

Lily chuckled. Severus slapped his palm against his face. Reg looked as if he had no idea what he had said. "What's the joke?"

"You said tomfoolery – seeing as that is exactly what we are up to...Fooling Tom!" Lily exclaimed between giggles.

"All right, Lily, it was not that funny!"

"Look, I meet Tom – offer him my services in exchange for your freedom. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You could be killed before you get the first word out," Snape said. "You could be too charmed by him and perhaps become his bride instead. You could be poisoned. Drugged. Gang-raped."

"See, and you were worried about what could go wrong, Lily," Regulus smirked. Lily smiled back, her eyes sparkling joyfully. Severus looked between the two and made to stand so they could not look at each other.

"As if I'm interested..." muttered Regulus.

"Not the point," Severus snapped again.

"Regulus," Lily said, "perhaps you ought to leave us alone for a few moments."

Regulus nodded. "Misbehave well, won't you!" He grinned on his way out, the result of which was a shoe being lobbed at his disappearing head from Severus foot.

"So, we're alone. What do you want to talk about?"

"Severus. I came here to answer your plea. I came with good intentions. I came here because you...because...I..." she found the words stuck half-way up her throat. "I came because..."

"Spit it out, Lily - it might be a five-pound note!"

Lily stamped her foot on the floor as she stood up and strode purposefully up to him. "I came to save your stubborn hide, because I still damn well care about you, Severus Snape, and if you cannot appreciate that, then I'm..."

Before she could finish her sentence, his mouth clamped onto hers, fiercely bruising her lips. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as his hands buried themselves in her fiery locks. He stopped kissing her just before she had a chance to kiss him right back. Their breaths mingled in between as they stared into each other's eyes, arousal clearly evident in both. Again, more zing. Then again, she always had more zing with Severus than with anyone else.

"You were what, Lily?" he panted.

Her answer was a kiss in return. Just as violent, equally as intoxicating, and wildly passionate. Lily pressed her body against Severus – yes, he had definitely gained muscle. Lean, sinewy as a snake but strong like a panther. They even fit better than she did against James. His clever potion making fingers frantically pushed through her hair. She slung her leg up to his hip as an invitation, but it slid back down when he did not hold it there. Disappointed, she stopped the kiss to breathe.

"I was leaving," she sighed, gulping as his eyes became unfathomable atoms of night. Suddenly, her mother's words came to fruition. "There _is_ beauty in the night," she said as she stroked around his eyes, fascinated by their mesmeric quality. "I should go."

"Go then." He clung onto her.

In all her wildest imaginings, she never considered the remote possibility throwing herself at Severus as they finished two rather heady make out sessions. Nobly, he ignored her subconscious invite to take things further than passionate kissing.

"I am..." but her body belied her words as she somehow ended up closer to his body than she realised. "Sev, do you still trust me?"

"With my life, Lily," he said as their foreheads touched, Her hands clung onto his shoulders whilst his were threaded in her hair. "You said you had to go."

"I have to, but I..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the first time Severus had called her that underneath the shade of a tree in their local park after their third year. They had become more touchy-feely. Their hands clasped tightly to one another as they looked into each other's eyes, and he blurted it out, and she blushed. From then on, they were sweethearts to one another. Until that awful day.

"Don't want to," she finished lamely.

Severus sighed, and she calmed as his breath fell on her face, a balm soothing her troubled heart.

"I don't want you to, either," he gulped as his hands slipped out of her hair and onto her arms, making her look into his eyes. She did so, but her guilty expression spoke all.

"I will come back in a few days once I set up a communication with Rodolphus."

"For what it's worth, Lily, thank you for helping me."

"I love you. Of course, I'm going..." she stopped and froze on the spot as she thought back on what she had said. "I do love you, Severus," she said earnestly. "I," she kissed the tip of his nose, "love," the side of his quirky mouth, "you," the other side of his mouth. "Now and always."

Their lips met each other's again in a slow waltz, his fingers stroking the skin of her neck before cupping each side of her jaw, angling her face up so they could deepen the kiss. Lily rubbed her thighs together as she felt her panties become wet. Severus poured all he could into his kiss - the one thing he wanted to do with her since he met her.

"Lily," he sighed into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue moved against hers, revelling in his salty, spicy flavour. James tasted of strawberry jam and coffee. Severus tasted of coriander, cinnamon, salt, and a hint of apples. He was warm and sweet. She was home. She'd not had that feeling with James. "Sweet little Lily!" His lips disconnected from hers reluctantly but soon pinned themselves along her jawline and down her neck. "Be mine, Lily. We can travel the world together, make new discoveries, develop new potions. With Reg and me. Please." His mouth did wicked things to her neck as he spoke. "Please, Lil?"

For all his pranks, James' taste ran to the vanilla side of things in the bedroom. She had pleaded with him time and again that there were things she desired to try, like being tied to a bed. Blindfolded sounded intriguing. Role play. Dressing up with glamours. She wished there was a teacher in her year worthy of the famed detention fantasy. Sirius had often said he wanted Minerva to accommodate that particular area. All she had was Flitwick and – Slughorn – no... there was that DADA professor she rather had a crush on. Kissing Severus had bought a self-awakening realisation; Severus tasted of dark, forbidden desires, James was too safe for her. How could she marry a man that had only sparked damp squibs inside her belly when Severus was lighting up the bonfires inside her heart?

Suddenly Lily remembered who she was with and stepped back, breaking the kiss, regret flooded her countenance. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't, Severus. I will stop you from gaining the mark, but I cannot..." she declared with a shiver in her tone.

"I thought you said you love me?"

"I do, Severus, of course I do, but there are still bigger things going on in the world than us. Try to understand. If I leave with you, who'd defend my parents? Petunia and Vernon sure wouldn't."

The weight of frustrated energy was clearly too much for her friend to take as she watched him pace angrily back and forth, stopping twiddling his thumbs behind his back. Angrily, he turned and, without warning, picked up a chair, lifted it above his head and threw it against the wall. Lily flinched a little at the rare state of physical anger he allowed himself to indulge in.

"What exactly did splintering a chair achieve, Sev?" she sighed with exasperation, shaking her head and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Come on, Lily, who knows how long this infernal war will go on for!"

"My parents don't want me to marry James," she began. "His mother thinks I should not either. I rarely see Fleamont, so I have no idea what he thinks. I am stuck with parents and future in-laws. His friends are around all the time, bar Pettigrew – I cannot leave everyone in the lurch!"

"What of your heart? Your freedom? What of your ambitions? Lily, what about you?"

"It is not about me anymore, Sev. It is about the divide between Light and Dark. It is about how we still made a choice. I applaud the fact that you no longer desire to serve him, but I am also still going to fight for the Order. There is no such thing as neutrality."

"I'm Switz!"

"No time to joke, Sev. I mean it. Are you Light enough to become a member of the Order?"

"I doubt Dumbledore would want me in," he muttered sourly.

"If you still want me, Sev, you know that simply not taking the Mark is not good enough. IF I am to leave James – I need you. All of you! It has to be _you_ to write to Dumbledore; it has to be on _your_ terms. Now, I do seriously have to go."

"Be safe, sweetheart."

"I will, dearest."

"Thank you, again, for helping us out."

"No problem, Sev," Lily said. "I will be back soon."

"Goodbye, my friend."

"See you anon, my dear one."

With that, Lily took a few steps back before hurrying out of the room lest her resolve weakened. She dropped the key back to Madam Rosmerta, who was shamelessly flirting with Regulus.

When she arrived back at the gates of Kilners Grove, she walked in and was thankful for the long twisting drive way to the front of the house. She needed time to think, despite the fact that there were Thestral drawn carriages and broomsticks on hand – Lily needed to buy herself time.

How on earth did one of her equations know that the missing variable would be…Rodolphus Lestrange?

* * *

Hmm, so Rodolphus Lestrange was the problem of her equations and why she was so doubtful.

Next chapter: Rodolphus lays on the poetic charm and Lily comes to a decision about James.


	3. Letters of Enticement

**Enraptured Release**

 **Letters of Enticement**

 **One Week Before Wedding**

" **Disgraced is my virginity  
Death has woven my wedding dress  
Oh Great Blue breathe the morning dew  
For you are the cradle of the image of god"**

Lily had managed to keep a good correspondence with Rodolphus Lestrange. Although she remained at Kilners Grove, it somehow seemed more daring, and she could not help but giggle during a fitting. This was made easier by the simple fact that James and Sirius decided to leave the witch folk up to themselves as they fussed about dresses and other such useless fripperies. James aversion to all things frilly helped Lily keep her secret.

The letters started off innocently enough. Mild flirtations and complimentary. Despite how she felt about Death Eaters in general, she could not help but be intrigued by Rodolphus' affable, pleasant, and flirtatious manner. It also helped he was debonair about it too, not like a slobbering jobbernowl like James was.

He sent her one first, which was short but sweet.

 _"_ _Dear Lily_

 _Are you still serious about meeting the Dark Lord? He has many demands on his time, so it may be difficult to get you in at a moment's notice, however, as you are quite the topic amongst our gatherings, I am sure that you could be an exception. He has heard of your intelligence, knows you are a Muggleborn but he acts like he almost admires you. He does not wish to meet just any type of Gryffindor, so he must see something within you that is advantageous and right._

 _How is your pretty little self? Did you manage to accomplish all what you wanted to? I must admit, I cannot stop thinking about you, Lily. Are you at all wondering how I am?_

 _You looked like Autumn's Lady Fair that day, and your eyes are such a delight that I could spend all my days looking in them, drowning in them._

 _For you only,_

 _Your hard Rod."_

That one made her smile. He knew what she was, probably understood she was the enemy, but still he wrote those lovely words. Well, the sentiments were lovely until the sign off.

The next day, she received two letters. One from Rodolphus and one from Severus.

 _"_ _Dearest Lily_

 _The kiss we shared has helped me sleep more than you can imagine. My dreams consist only of you. I entreat you, yet again, to show my original letter to Dumbledore; do not put yourself at risk. I cannot lose you. Your life is far more important than mine. Your exuberance shines and infects my darkened heart, shining rays upon my soul. You, Lily, chase away the Dementors within._

 _Are you still getting married? I thought that kiss was something wonderfully special._

 _Yours forever_

 _Sev!"_

 _Oh Severus, if only I could fight your demons for you. That is all I ever have wanted to do_. She allowed a single tear to drop from her eye as she read it over and over again. With a deep sigh, she opened the more expensive looking one from Rodolphus.

 _"_ _Sweet Lily_

 _I am emboldened by your reply that I can write what is in my heart._

 _You! Lily, the fairest of the fair you are always in my heart. You have bewitched me more than I care to admit. Do you want to know how I may have been enticed by you?_

 _As I was laying in my bath, my eyes drifted close, and your image shimmered into view. You were wearing a diaphanous emerald green negligee that was low-cut sweetheart neckline, and high-legged - its only purpose to seduce not for warmth. The robe did little to hide what was beneath._

 _Your breasts were alabaster silken orbs in my hands. Aphrodite herself would not compare. Your legs were such a comforting fit, so much so that the hug around my hips would make Venus envious of how lithe you are. Your red lips pouted, inviting me to kiss you – the lips that Snow White would desire to own._

 _In my dream I did press my lips against yours, and you pressed your wet, clothed body against mine. Running those sweet little hands of yours over my hairy (do not worry, as I do not have a rug – think of it as a light smattering!) chest – slowly, almost tortuously so, travelling down to my hardening rod._

 _Your hands shyly wrapped around it, tenderly stroking me as if I was a kitten that needed to be treated gently. I grabbed your wrist and guided you, showing you how hard I like the pressure on me, so you could please me again and again._

 _Oh Lily, the sultry look in your eyes..._

 _I fear I must stop there, for I do not wish to harm your eyes – you seem innocent enough. Do not be offended by my fantasies, for that is what they are. Just a fantasy from a man stuck in a marriage he does not wish to be in. Do not make my mistake, Lily._

 _If James Potter really is the right one for you, then I shall not bother you any longer, but I have a feeling he may not be. He could not match your vivacious qualities. He strikes me as the sort that may bore you in years to come._

 _Lily, send me hope._

 _Your hard Rod!"_

That letter went straight under her pillow – she had to read that again at night.

She sent back two replies. The one to Severus was longer and sweeter in tone and yet firm in her resolve to meet the Dark Lord.

The other to Rodolphus chided the man for sharing so much of his daydream to her, explaining that there would never be a chance for him to be with her. She was sorry he was stuck married to a bitch. She also replied that she was more convinced than ever that she wanted to meet the Dark Lord. She mentioned that she was flattered by the attention and that she would be letting too many people down if she called a halt to the proceedings now.

The next day, she received two letters again from Severus and Rodolphus.

 _"_ _Sweetheart Lily_

 _If you are set on meeting the Dark Lord, then please do not be overtly Gryffindorian about this. You and I were friends for a long time. I am hoping to Merlin that you have learned a few Slytherin tricks from me. I adore you, my dearest, my heart, my reason for living._

 _Your best chances of survival are for you to keep your head down as he is a champion Legilimens, to keep quiet until he speaks, and for goodness sake: Do Everything He Tells You To Do._

 _If you are prepared to use your body to gain our freedom, I dread to think what he could do to you when you are vulnerable. Please, just be extremely careful. I do wish you would think of a failsafe, arrange backup in case but... I know that would get you in even more trouble._

 _Reggie says hi – he and Rosmerta seems to have hit it off quite well._

 _May your happiness live on, Lily._

 _Severus."_

She hugged the letter to her heart and felt as light as a feather from his words. She was pleased to get that Sev back, the Sev she loved. Tears escaped her eyes, and she looked once more at her engagement ring before opening Rodolphus' missive.

 _"_ _Autumn's Lady_

 _Of course, it is not my place to say about your choice of partner. I am just bitter that you had a choice. I was betrothed to Bellatrix when she was a baby. I cannot stand the witch, but I do hope you marry the wizard who is your equal in mind and heart. One who completely understands you, and one who thinks you are the most important thing on this EARTH._

 _I am delighted you were flattered by the idea of me being aroused so strongly by the thought of you. I was frightened I had scared you away completely._

 _It is fortuitous that you decide that this is the moment you express your wishes to meet our Lord, for he has decided to stop by at my family seat in Châteaux Lestrange – Over snifters in the study, I brought up that I met you and that you desire to make his acquaintance._

 _His eyes darkened and lips curved in a smirk. I then said I have been writing to you, and you, since the initial meeting, have not changed your mind._

 _He wishes to meet you a week hence._

 _I know this is cutting it close to your wedding, but please, Lily, you cannot bargain an earlier date. So, write to me, and we can arrange the particulars. Suffice it to say, it may be best you arrive the day before, so you can accustom yourself to your rooms and soak in our atmosphere. Bellatrix has been informed, and she is grudgingly accepting of the idea of you in our home – do not provoke her – believe me she is worse than_

 _The Dark Lord. I swear some of his more maniacal moments are inspired by my dear wife._

 _The Malfoys will be here, too. Narcissa will help you with etiquette – though I do not think you need much help._

 _Your hard Rod!"_

Lily wished he would not sign off with those words as they did nothing but fluster her. She wished she had the _savoir faire_ to accept the flirtatious tone. Once her face had cooled down from Rodolphus' letter, she set it under her pillow and walked to her writing desk, picked up her favourite quill, and began writing replies to both.

The next day, she received their replies.

 _"_ _Sweetheart Lily_

 _I should have known I could not convince you otherwise. I wish I could, but as this is the course you are set on, I can only wish you luck._

 _Yes, I will be where you want me to be, when you want me to be there, as will Regulus._

 _Thank you again for all your efforts in freeing me._

 _I wish I knew where in your heart I stood._

 _Severus."_

She did not wish to give him hope, but if she succeeded, she resolved completely to be with Severus wherever he was. Of course, he was her world. They grew in the same streets. Went to the same shops. Into the same bands, magical and muggle. Sirius liked Led Zeppelin, Queen, and Mudd. She took James to a Sweet concert once, but James did not understand what was so great about it. Same went for bands like Pink Floyd, Genesis, Kate Bush, and Peter Gabriel. The somewhat homophobic comments he made about David Bowie left Lily cold. How narrow minded he was that he could not seem to accept beauty in men – she thought other women were beautiful, and it meant nothing.

Severus loved how David Bowie reinvented himself, declaring the man would have been a Slytherin. However, Lily thought his courage to be different and endeared him more to Gryffindor. It was a heated but friendly argument that ended up in a battle of tongues in each other's mouths.

The reply from Rodolphus was next. With a steady breath but quivering fingers, she released the seal and unrolled the parchment.

 _"_ _Autumn's Lady_

 _Our Lord is pleased that you request a secret meeting with him. He desires to speak with you at length._

 _You are still a daydream. When your image comes to the forefront of my mind I forget all else, am deaf to anything but the thought of your voice shouting my name in deep ecstasies, am blind to anything but your Sylphic form wrapped around me as your fingers entwine themselves in my hair – your deep Slytherin eyes gazing longingly into mine._

 _I am aware this desire may never be fulfilled, but a wizard can dream or hallucinate, can he not?_

 _Please Lily, if you come two nights before your intended meeting with our Lord – will you allow me the honour of being your bed partner for the night? I must share your pleasure. I absolutely must!_

 _I need to suckle at your teat like a babe. I need to lick and taste your sweet centre. It is necessary that I somehow mark you as mine – even if it is only temporary. Please, Lily, allow me to be your lover for the night. I will crawl on my hands and knees for the privilege!_

 _I do so love the thought that I can make you blush, Autumn Fair. I do so lust after you. Just one night, Lily. Allow me your love for that one night, show me what Potter has managed to gain – what I might have lost out on by believing my father's words and Riddle's rhetoric. I give you that night to change my mind. Please..._

 _Your hard Rod!"_

Her throat seemed to lose the ability to swallow, her mouth uncomfortably dry, her cheeks unbearably hot. What could she do? What would she say to Euphemia? Her parents? James probably would just shrug his shoulders if she said she was going to a muggle friend's wed... that's it! That would be the perfect lie.

A little bit of herself felt flattered by Rodolphus' attention. Although the end goal was freeing Severus, to do that she was spending in indeterminate amount of time with The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. She decided that she would do anything to keep her Sev from being marked, if that meant having to sleep with every Tom, Dick or Harry she would. After all, if she was prepared to give her body to the Dark Lord if that was what it took, then Rodolphus would hardly be a chore. Yes, she sighed, she had made her mind up to fulfil one of her Host's fantasies for just one night. It was when this had been determined that Euphemia walked in holding parchments with a disapproving line smeared on her lips.

"Eileen's son I can understand after having an Elf snap some pictures of him. He has that quiet intelligence that also seems protective. However, what are you doing writing to Rodolphus Lestrange? His father was a thug."

"He is giving me an in to save Severus, Euphemia. I am going to Riddle and let him use me for his carnal desires to free not only Severus but Sirius' younger brother. Neither trusts Dumbledore, so I am bearing the burden. If I fail, then..."

"Sweet little Reggie who always shyly hid behind my robes?" Euphemia gasped as she sank on the seat, clutching hold on her chest as she let this sink in. She was fonder of Regulus than Sirius. In her day, Sirius would have been the one mothers warned one against. Her motherly instincts concerning Regulus took over. "What do you need me to do?"

Lily smirked. Euphemia was wonderful, beautiful, stoic, and brave. All things Lily wished she was.

"I have promised Rodolphus I would spend three days in his Châteaux – I know this is cutting it..."

"Do you want to get married, Lily?" Euphemia interrupted. She watched as Lily elegantly sunk down on the stool by the dressing table, still holding the letters. "It is a simple question, dear."

"Of course, I want to marry!" Lily exclaimed. A sick feeling corrupted her stomach as her face paled. "I..."

"That was not my query -" Euphemia sighed, passing a hand over her brow, brushing some stray hair out of her face. "Do you wish to marry James?"

Lily sighed, her shoulders sagging as she looked at the elegant woman before her. "I am no longer sure, madam," she said quietly. "I wish I was. Before Severus got in touch I was, but now he is back in my life, and I am somewhat conflicted..."

Euphemia's mouth quirked in a little smile: "That is all I wanted to hear." She looked directly into Lily's sad eyes. "Listen to me child. I am not the monster mother-in-law witch who will hex you ugly just because you no longer love their child. I am perfectly aware of my son's deficiencies as I am also aware of your talent. Whilst you two may _look_ the part, you are not a true fit."

"What shall I do?"

"You shall talk to James – explain to him that you are going through a difficult time – you shall tell him that you need your own space for a while."

"So, you think I should tell James a half-truth?"

"Precisely. Tell him the wedding is delayed whilst you are searching for your true self."

Lily nodded, already rehearsing speeches in her mind. Though James' personality did not make it easy to predict what he was going to say or his reactions to various scenarios, Lily did her best with what she knew.

The next day, she stood, observing a gold fountain with a charmed unicorn family. The foal galloped around, diving into the bowl then emerging from the deep, spitting water out of his mouth. James smiled at the sight of his lovely fiancée. He ran his hands through his hair, straightened his shirt, and ran his hand through his hair again just to make sure.

"So, had enough of dresses, then?"

"James..." She turned around on her heel. His confident smile faltered at her downcast countenance. Something was wrong, and he felt a sinking stone of doubt drop in his gut. "Perhaps you ought to sit down." Without asking why, he did with his arms folded, legs crossed, a lopsided grin plastered on his face, belying the nerves insidiously broiling within. He certainly would not lose Witches Weekly Most Charming Smile contest. "Oh James, I do not know where to start."

"This sounds ominous," James sighed. The smile left his face, and his eyes dulled. Just as he thought; this strangely felt like goodbye. "Best to tell me what is going on, Lily!"

"I cannot marry you at this time, James. Something has happened, and it has rather discombobulated me."

"Whatever it is, we can deal with it together." He jumped up and placed his hands on her arms, bending low at the waist so he could gaze deeply into her eyes. "Please, Lily. We are a team, so let us work on this."

"We cannot sort this out together, James." He would likely have a fit if she told him that an old friend got in touch with her – that would not take James long to figure out. "The thing is, Regulus is in trouble and I know you do not like him, but he was always sweet to me."

"What kind of trouble?" James was all business.

"Please James, I have a plan - it is not dangerous," she lied. "But he specified that only I can help him. Please, James, I cannot marry you at this time. I may never be able to marry you." James pulled her towards him and rested his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. "Don't make this diffi..." She was interrupted by the most heart-breaking kiss she had ever had – she squeezed him tightly to her body, refusing to cry. "You know if I never return, Mary likes you..."

James sighed as he wiped some hair from her face and tilted her chin up with his calloused fingers, making sure to gaze into her eyes. "I will be waiting for you, Lily. Only you are good enough for me."

"No, James," Lily sighed. "If you say things like that, it just reminds me of Snape. It is not healthy you know – that attitude."

"Probably not," he sighed, ignoring the comparison between his love rival. James and Sirius did everything they could, and now she was slipping through his fingers for yet another Slytherin. "I just think you are the loveliest thing I have ever seen."

Lily sighed. "Do what I am going to do, James," she said. "Explore your options before we really settle down. You never know. Besides, Mary is a Quidditch player – I still do not understand what is so great about it."

"Fine," he said a little harshly, refusing to hide his broken heart. "Work out whatever it is you need to, Lily, but you promised me – and remember," he whispered coldly, "if you do not marry me, I could sue you for breach of promise."

She breathed heavily for a moment. Pathos overtook her heart as she smiled apologetically. With a light step, she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. He touched the spot where her lips lingered as she pulled back.

"You could, James," she agreed as she walked past him to go back in the house to tell her family the wedding of the decade was off. "But you won't."

James refused to watch her leave him and kept his back turned to her departure. It was moments later that he heard the crunch of gravel behind him and turned to look into his best friend's sorrowful gaze.

"So, it's over?" Sirius whispered. "That's the end of Evatter!"

"For now," James replied, circling the tip of his toes in the gravel, the sound of the fountain tinkling behind him. "I don't know what's gotten into her, but she feels that now is not the time to be committed."

"Harsh, mate," Sirius said. "Still, that means you can come with me to Ibiza – hot sun, hot witches..."

"No one is hotter than Lily Evans, Sirius Orion Black!" James snarled.

"Maybe it is time that you did see that there are other options. You've been obsessed with her forever, mate," Sirius shoulders slumped. "Come on, at least consider Ibiza. Where there's Veela's, Succubae, Vampiresses in tight corset dresses."

James shook his head and smirked along with Sirius. Laughter to hide the pain. That was how he dealt with life. He could not stay miserable with Sirius as his brother-in-arms.

If he had known that Lily was off to Jersey to stay with some of the most notoriously evil Death Eaters known to magic kind, he would not have allowed his friend to convince him to leave Kilners Grove, let alone England, for some fun in the sun.

He would have locked Lily in her room until she saw sense.

However, that is not what happened.

What happened next was a series of seedy seductions, of lurid lusts, of adumbral adoration, of perilous passions and of insidious intrigues that would shock.

All mermaids beware – for when the Dark Lord desired your mellifluous beauty, it was met with sinister scorn when your heart he torn.


	4. Lurid Lusts

Enraptured Release

 **Lurid Lusts**

 **An aura of mystery surrounds her  
The lady in brightest white**

The young witch sighed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. If Kilner's Grove intimidated her, then Châteaux Lestrange made her feel two feet tall. How could just two people live here? The gross immorality of it cut at Lily's nerves. She squared her shoulders, tilted her chin, and was about to walk up towards the steps when a house elf popped next to her.

"Missy Evans. I's Biddy. I's be here to greets you, Missy."

"Hello Biddy," Lily greeted.

"I's takes your bags to your rooms."

Reluctantly, Lily handed the quivering creature her bags. Whilst surveying the exterior of the house (or palace), she stopped as she spied a set of circular stones entrenched in the sloping lawn. The discs were decorated with multi-coloured fairies frolicking amongst the opening pansies, unicorn foals shimmering with gold gambolling amongst the fields in their setting, mermaids combing their teal-hued hair by their shimmering shores.

They conveyed the scenes of magic that her father had imbued in her when she came home and told her family she'd met a boy who told her what she truly was. It was in the midst of wallowing in these memories that she found she was suddenly engulfed by a pair of arms. She stood stock still. Then cool breath fell down her neck and now decorated with rather passionate kisses on the other side of her throat.

"Hmm, and who might you be, my dear?"

"Depends," she said. "Who are you?"

"Rabastan Lestrange, madam, at your service!"

Lily found herself being swung around and staring into blue-green eyes, a playful and dimpled smirk, and shoulder length thick black hair that matched his brothers, but he was thinner - more like Snape's build than Rodolphus'. That did not deter from the obvious ripple of muscles she felt from his hug.

"Do you often accost strange witches in such fashion?" Lily asked, trying to imitate Euphemia's effortless grace. "Or is it just me that is the lucky one?"

Rabastan tilted his head to the side as he folded his arms. "Hmm, you are not a strange witch, though, are you?" He leaned forward, winking as he continued, "You are Lily Evans. I may have been four years above you, but I remember you quite clearly."

"Now I remember," she sighed. "You were a Prefect in my first three years."

"Correct," he said, doffing an imaginary cap at her. "Now, what brings you to our humble abode?"

There was nothing humble about Châteaux Lestrange. "I invited her," replied a smooth voice she had never before heard.

"My Lord!" Rabastan gasped as he dropped to his knees and kissed the hem. The display rather disgusted Lily, but Euphemia helped smooth out her blank features, as Lily had quite an expressive and truthful face. "I did not mean any harm."

"I know, my son." The wizard, still hidden by cloak and cowl, patted Rabastan's head. "I do not desire you to be near now. I wish to have a little introductory tête-à-tête with the radiant Miss Evans."

Rabastan stood up and scurried out of their way. Lily's nerves went up a notch as she recalled the words he spoke to Severus. Muggle filth, he believed it, and yet here she was. The same muggle filth standing outside an ancient Magical abode that would be under English Heritage or the National Trust were it a Muggle building.

"Sir," she said, feeling her heart leap out of her throat. "I am honoured to meet you." She curtsied the way Euphemia showed her how. "I know that my being in your presence is a great gift you rarely bestow on anyone."

"Such manners becomes you, Miss Evans." The wizard reached out with one long, white, somewhat skeletal finger to her chin and lifted her up by the strength of that single digit. Lily gulped. "Yes, you do indeed have _interesting_ hair and eyes, do you not?"

"Sir?"

"A _Slytherdor_ mix I understand the youth call it," he sneered before he released her chin for the sole purpose to lower his cowl to reveal his features.

Lily clutched onto her chest and gasped. He did, indeed, have thick dark locks, sort of in-between Rabastan's and Rodolphus', set in the style he would have held as a teenager. The eyes glittered and were a sort of non-colour - a Kaleidoscope of myopic magic that danced differing fuliginous shades along his face, almost hypnotising her. Violently, she shook her head and realised she was looking back into the gaze of a man that owned the most beautiful set of eyes she'd ever seen. They were wide apart, their brows arching meticulously. The almond shape helped their owner to put on such a friendly front. Their colour was described as sea-green or teal. To her, however, they remained dark brown. Or a hazel brown with green flecks...possibly? It was then Lily understood one basic fact about Tom Riddle; no one could be sure of his appearance, and that made him dangerous beyond compare.

"I am not seeking a permanent connection, sir," she said quietly, though her entire being counted on her remaining under control.

"We shall see." He smiled.

Lily wished he would not as it highlighted just how outwardly perfect he was. Compared to her. To everybody. No wonder he felt he should take over the world.

"I had best get to my room," she said, trying not to stutter or chew on her hair. "I have yet to meet our hosts."

"When I am in the home – I _become_ the host," he explained simply. "We look like we belong together, do you not think?"

She had no time to think on that random statement as he took her hand in his. Tugging her towards a long lawn, down a set of stone steps set into the sloping grass, where they ended up between two rectangular stretches of water with enchanted statues of golden glimmering cherubs spouting water playfully out of their mouths, and swimming in backward strokes, sapphire eyes twinkling with merryment at their childlike display of mirth.

"Is there something you wish me to see, sir?" she asked.

Once he had reached his destination, he pulled her in front of him and kept her there, wrapped in his arms. The proximity was almost intoxicating; Lily felt quite overwhelmed by the closeness.

"Ah," he whispered, touching his lips to the shell of her ear, enough that sent shivers down her spine, and not from fear either. "You are feeling the warmth – the darkness surrounding you – does it not feel, _exhilarating_?"

With a practised flourish, he produced his wand from the sleeve of his robe without disturbing his grip on her. He smirked at her gasp as his fingers brushed against her breasts. She watched in silent wonder as Tom waved his Yew wand with inimical but precise movement, followed by a whoosh. Lily's jaw dropped unattractively as she witnessed the water rising up in the air, her eyes widening in shock. Steadily, the Dark Lord controlled the rippling clear liquid in the air. She gasped as the substance shimmered and waved whilst being still, defying gravity altogether. Newton would have had a fit!

"Yes," she said, breathing heavily to try and gain some semblance of control.

The show was not over. Lily continued observing, awestruck as he turned the water to clear ice, so translucent that it acted as a mirror.

"A reflection of what you could become if I was allowed to teach you. See?" He turned so his lips brushed against her cheeks as the reflection changed to what they were to what they could be. "How beautiful you become. How _proud_. Elegance to suit royalty. Swan like grace in such stature." His breath fell down to her shoulders, causing a visible shudder in response. "Such artlessness beyond compare. You could be my sweet little proselyte, dear one." Lily's mouth dried up as she realised her jaw was still open - she snapped it shut. "Don't you look ravishing in dark green – especially with the green of your eyes. Look at your gaze now hardened through perspective and knowledge. Under my guidance and tutelage, you will become a Queen to be praised. Imagine being honoured throughout the world. To have respect given you just because you _deign_ to look upon the masses. Does that not sound tempting?"

Lily smiled weakly as she continued looking at the other version of herself, her world view almost being altered by how regal she was in this enchanted reflection. A reflection that would come back to haunt her. She had always considered herself a Light witch, so what did this strange water know that she did not?

"What enchantment is this?"

"They say that reflections are a subconscious projection – a manifestation of what we are truly inside. That it displays ourselves for the sole purpose to show us where we are meant to be going."

Lily did not believe that hogwash for one minute. It was difficult to whilst his hands had wrapped around her neck in a possessive, dominant quality as he watched her examine her image. There was no way that a part of her would be seen in _that_ dress and heels like _those_. How could she even _afford_ to look like that?

"Enough of that now," he whispered in her ear. His breath was like dry ice on her flesh. No warmth, just words. Yet his smooth, rich voice gave away his true emotions. He was holding back, Lily could tell, but Riddle's timbre had the effect of warm wine on her sore heart. "We must head into the house where other introductions are to be made and," he glanced up at the sun, "we must ready ourselves for the sumptuous feast that dinner is likely to be, Lily. I do hope you are famished, for there will be many treats for your pleasure."

Lily blushed as she realised the treats were men. She did not wish to have men who were _ordered_ to please her. He was going to ask them to bed her; she knew it. Still, she could not defy her amusement at the irony. He thought she'd needed more persuading, well, she didn't – she had already talked herself into it with the silvered words that Rodolphus had written to her, making her wet and wanting the few remaining nights she had left of her visit in Kilner's Grove.

Once in the house, she smiled as she turned around to look at the Dark Lord while he removed his black outer robes. The surprises just kept coming as he rather dramatically revealed what he was wearing underneath. A rippling torso was barely hidden by a silk green Chinese tunic top, an enchanted pair of silver serpents twisting and writhing around his ribs and back. Tight black leather trousers and black steel capped shoes finished the look. Every inch the Dark Lord, but all Lily could think about when she looked at his perfectly aligned face, his long arms ending in wonderful fingers, the sharpness in his mesmerising eyes was one word: Mysticism. One not borne of intellect, but out of temperament. He was harsh in his dealings, that she knew. She shuddered about how this would work out for her if she made one false move.

The moment she locked eyes with him, she immediately realised her mistake. Something like distrust and apprehension sparkled through their dolorous centre. Lily felt as though they were literally ripping through her soul. _This must be how a rabbit feels when meeting a fox_ , she thought as she took slow, cautious steps back and bumped into the wall. He followed, keeping his intense gaze on her parting mouth. When he had caught up with her, he tilted her chin up again and smiled coldly. Though his eyes were twinkling, they did not mirror the warm smile on his lips.

"Sir?"

"I do not trust you, Lily," he said. "Then again, I am not one to look at any person with immediate trust. Some may look at this as a weakness - so, what of you?"

"I think that is a wise and cautious step. Both respect and trust should be earned – not given!"

He nodded thoughtfully at that. "What are your opinions on the so-called segregation of misnamed Light versus Dark?"

"Day and night are separated, are they not?" She looked down on the floor, twisting her fingers in the skirt of her dress robes. "Both hold their beauty."

"Explain."

"I observed a cloudy night and the colours the moon picked out as they slunk by their Mistress of the Sky. Darker greens, purples, blues, silver, greys. The moon can be as bright as a bolt of thunder or as watery as a tearful eye. However, the moon highlights the night sky well," she shrugged, "it proves to me that, no matter how frightful Dark Magic is," she took a deep breath, gathered her courage and looked him squarely in the eye, "that there must be some beauty or award for utilising it on a daily basis."

"Hmm," he mumbled in a pretend state of confusion as he was mulling this over. "I believe you are right about the hidden depths that the darkness covers. Yes, it is secretive, but dark deeds do not always have to be bad."

He lowered his head as if to kiss her, his mouth a finger's width from hers, but a screech interrupted them. Lily may have imagined it, but she thought she saw the Dark Lord roll his eyes and mutter, _Give me strength_. He stepped away from her, his eyes conveying true regret.

"My Lord," a voice like a scared pig squealed, followed by the clatter of heels on the stairs.

"Bella," he greeted warmly.

Suddenly Lily's vision was a blur of wild black curls and nose assaulted with an expensive heady fragrance. Lily watched in disgust as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Tom's neck.

"You will be with me?" she sighed into his ear. "My Lord, I missed you so."

"Ah Bella, my dearly loved one." He wrapped his arms around Bellatrix Lestrange and kissed her lips, exerting gentle pressure on the dark-haired witch, but his eyes were transfixed on Lily as if gauging her reaction to this show of affection. To his amusement, Lily blushed and tried to shrink further into the scenery. "I am afraid I am rather busy tonight, but I thank you for your kind offer."

Bellatrix looked crestfallen.

"Have I displeased you, My Lord?"

"Bella," Tom sighed brushing her hair aside, "others require my time. I am to be shared amongst _all_ my faithful. Now..." He rubbed her shoulders and stared back up at Lily. "You have pleased me greatly by allowing a rather _unusual_ guest into your home."

It was when he mentioned the fact that there would be a guest did Bella turn to look coldly upon Lily and sneered as she spoke; the cold, cutting tone would have made Lily's ears bleed profusely if the words were knives.

"Hardly a guest, My Lord," she pouted rather childishly. "Rodolphus _requested_ her presence, though I cannot imagine what for!"

Tom smirked at the thought of these two witches fighting over him but schooled his features quickly enough that neither witnessed it. "As did I, Bellatrix, for if I had have said nay to her presence, she would not be here."

"Yes, my Lord." Bella curtsied so low she offered the Dark Lord a good view of her rather plentiful goods. "Miss Evans." Bella offered her hand, and Lily gingerly took it. "If Our Lord is to be pleased, let me help you as if we were sisters."

It was then that Narcissa floated out from somewhere. "Ah, Miss Evans." She walked up to Lily, her reception and countenance polar opposite to her sister. "Has no one offered you refreshments?"

"No, Mrs Malfoy," she replied quietly.

"Please, you are a friend now. Call me Cissy."

Lily nodded and turned back to the Lord, who watched the display with a quirk at the corner of his mouth. "There, you are welcome here, my dear Lily." He coiled her hair with his fingers in an outward show of possession. "You are welcome _anywhere_ that may hold me; I choose _only_ the best."

Lily had to keep her temper here. She was amongst the vipers. The two Black sisters led her into a parlour where afternoon tea was being set out by a different elf than the one who had greeted her.

"Millie, this was not the china I asked to be laid out for our special visitors," Bellatrix screeched at the poor quivering thing. "Go and iron your ears as punishment!"

Without speaking, the elf left to enact the punishment. Another popped up. "Millie's be's sorry, Mistress Lestrange. Shall Rexie corrects her mistake?"

"Do so, and quickly!"

With that, Rexie popped back to the kitchens, and the food immediately disappeared. Lily literally bit her tongue at the treatment of the helpful creatures. How could anyone treat something sentient like that was beyond her!

As if this had never happened, Narcissa wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and smiled at her. Narcissa was tall, where both Lily and Bellatrix were short. She was a swan. Not her.

Sitting in the parlour was a man she had known through her first year at Hogwarts. One who, despite his political beliefs, was rather polite to her. How much of that was due to Severus she did not know, but she was shocked when she found out he was a follower.

"This is my husband, Lucius," Narcissa introduced with a sweep of her hand to the graceful wizard.

"Miss Evans." Lucius bowed stiffly. He took her hand in his, tenderly kissing her knuckles as he did so. A smirk graced his lips, accompanied by a playful wink. Despite her feelings towards Lucius, she blushed at the courtly gesture. "I thought you would be running about Kilners Grove set to get married to the would-be inheritor of that fine estate."

"I decided to break my engagement to Mr Potter," Lily said stiffly. "I realised I did not love him enough to spend the rest of my life with him. I still wanted to try new things - new _people_."

"Normally, I would say heaven save us from inquisitive Gryffindors, but his loss might well be our gain," he said back as he swept an appreciative gaze down her body.

"YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE..." the voice of Rabastan Lestrange entered the room before he did. The two Lestrange brothers seemed in the middle of a furious argument when they realised the subject of their disagreement was already there they halted in their tracks.

"Miss Evans, welcome to my Family Seat," Rodolphus said, bounding up to her like he was a five-year-old greeting his best friend. "How have you been received?"

"Quite warmly, thank you," Lily said diplomatically. "Thank you, once again, for inviting me to your lovely home."

"All the lovelier now you are amongst us," said the Dark Lord.

Lily gulped. She noticed Bella follow him with her eyes as if silently begging him to sit next to her. That, though, was her husband's place. Rodolphus did, indeed, seat himself next to his wife, as did Lucius and Narcissa. Lily was left contemplating which one to choose between Rabastan and the Dark Lord.

"Sit by me," the Dark Lord ordered. Without argument, Lily did so, making Rabastan grumble as he sat himself down in a high wingback arm chair opposite them. To drive things into his insubordinate follower, Tom wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders and brought her close within his embrace. "There, now, who will serve our guest some tea?"

"I will, my Lord," Bella said immediately. "How do you like it, Miss Evans?"

Lily smiled. "A little milk – no sugar, please," she said shyly.

"That is exactly how Severus likes it," Lucius said. "You were friends with him for a time, were you not?"

"Yes, but we had a disagreement, and so we parted ways.

The Dark Lord stroked Lily's arm with his nails, causing goose-flesh to form. Politely, Bellatrix handed the red head her tea _exactly_ how she liked it. That was almost a first as, normally, she had never been given a cup of tea to her exacting taste. There was either too much milk in, or somebody forgot she did not like sugar, so she had to politely drink it with an inner grimace. No matter how she felt about Bellatrix, the fact that _she_ had handed her a perfect cup of tea seemed somewhat to go in her favour, even if it was only just to please their Lord.

"What are we doing during my stay?" Lily asked.

"There is going to be a ball thrown in your favour tomorrow evening," Narcissa said. "Tonight, is just a dinner – I do hope you have brought something suitable."

"I do not know what is suitable in this situation. I have some robes, but they are not as grand as yours, Narcissa."

"Cissy, please," she smiled.

Lily turned to really observe Narcissa. There was a natural bloom there that made the woman seem rather beautiful - more so than she ought to be, and there was a way she was carrying herself which was different to the way that Bellatrix did. With her Auror training, along with her basic Healer training she needed to accomplish to be an Auror, Lily was able to diagnose what it was that made Narcissa seem so healthy.

"Cissy," she tested the name on her tongue and found she liked it. "May I please examine you before dinner?"

"Why? I am not ill." She said.

Hmm, Lily tilted her head. "I just wish to see if my training has not been a waste of time."

Narcissa furrowed her brow. She exchanged a puzzled look at her husband, who lazily shrugged his shoulders.

"After tea – we shall go to your assigned bedchamber, and you may examine me there with my husband watching." Lucius' eyes gleamed at the thought of his wife and this vision in a bedroom with him. "NOT in the way you're thinking, dear," Cissy said sharply. Lucius coughed to cover his embarrassment at being called out. "Although," Narcissa tilted her head, "if she is willing, maybe, one day?"

It was all Lily could do to not spit her tea out of her mouth as this casual conversation about threesomes occurred in such a genteel setting.

"I believe we have shocked our guest with our open marriage, Cissy." Lucius eyes twinkled.

"Is this the norm for Pureblood marriages?" Lily asked as she remembered she was there to make love to Rodolphus and seduce Tom.

"Are there not open marriages in Muggle society, Lily?" Rabastan asked.

Lily blushed profusely. "Er, yes, I lived near a couple who were, for want of a better word, swingers, but I thought that in this society..."

"Poor, innocent little girl," Bellatrix cooed as she tucked some hair behind Lily's ear. "Is the little lioness scared of a few serpents?"

"No, of course not," Lily rushed out as she shrank further into Tom's embrace to try to escape Bella's obvious come-on. "I just did not realise things here were quite so...frank."

With that, they ended up talking about little things. The Dark Lord was silent as he continued touching Lily throughout tea. Manners masking debauchery - was this what tempted Severus? The thought of these rich, beautiful witches throwing themselves at him? For some reason the idea of it made her jealous – he was iher/i Sev and no one else's. When she had reminded herself why she was here in the first place, she tried to withdraw from Tom's touch. Thankfully, that was when tea was over.

"Cissy, show Lily where she is staying."

The ethereal Witch stood in a swift, subtle move that made Lily desire to emulate. She could not, and her move was rather hampered by the fact that Tom insisted on holding her to the last minute. She accepted Lucius arm as the couple escorted their rather unusual guest up the stairs.

"What do you truly make of her, my Lord?" she heard Rodolphus ask.

"She truly is a vision."

* * *

They were sat at the dining table, awaiting first course to come to them. Lily almost laughed when a prawn cocktail was offered. So, it was the same everywhere. Here, the prawns were bigger than what she would have had in Thread Needle Street. The dressing was beyond compare. Lily almost moaned with delight as the fresh meat of the crustacean burst with lemon, tomato and basil.

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table as he declared that was his right. Lily sat on his left with Rodolphus opposite on his right. Next to her was Rabastan. Bella was next to him, with Lucius and Narcissa sitting next to the other.

"Did you find out anything, Cissy?" the Dark Lord enquired.

Narcissa turned and beamed. Her smile lit up her blue eyes, and Lily really was taken with her. Under other circumstances, she could have been friends with this woman.

"Yes," she said. "Lily examined me with Healer magic and..." she turned to Lucius, their clasped hands sat on the table between their plates showing a unified front. Lily realised they truly loved each other. That almost made Lucius sexy to her. "After many years of trying well, it seems...Lucius and I are expecting our first baby!"

Bella squealed with delight as she jumped up from her seat and wasted an apparition to be next to her sister. "That is so wonderful, Cissy!"

"Remember, you are in your first trimester, Cissy. Be careful with what you consume and do not over tax yourself," Lily warned. "Bed rest, if you can, when you are tired. Remember, your hormones will be all over the place. You will probably crave your husband more so - er... Lucius, you better make sure she is cared for in that department."

"My appetite for my wife is rapacious," he winked.

Lily fidgeted in her seat. She felt rather embarrassed being here as an outsider. The Dark Lord turned towards her.

"Would you have liked to be a mother, Lily?"

"Someday, with the right Wizard."

"Not muggle?" His question stilled Bellatrix.

"I have no reason to be in the muggle world. I have only three family members. My parents supported me in everything but, well, when they get their muggle grandson, he will be more their concern. My sister is well, but she has a revolting husband. We have not spoken for a while. I have no muggle friends to speak of – so, yes," Lily sighed. "I wish to marry a Wizard."

"Any particular Wizard in mind?" The Dark Lord asked as he finished his starter.

When they all finished, the dishes disappeared. Moments later the main course arrived, and Lily looked down on the plate: chicken in white wine sauce, potato dauphinoise and asparagus with herbs delicately scattered about. The delicious scents wafted up, making her mouth water. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. The sisters tittered over the pregnancy.

After the decadent meal was over, Lily, Narcissa, and Bellatrix all left for the parlour with coffee and biscuits awaiting them – whilst the men went for their port and cigars.

"Thank you, Lily," Narcissa smiled as she sat next to the stunned red head. "You really have brightened my life this day with your prognosis. I did not even feel anything."

"It is a rare phenomenon where some women are not aware of their pregnancy the whole way through," Lily replied.

"So," she tilted her head. "Have you thought of our proposition?"

Lily blushed. "I am not sure I am suited to that lifestyle."

"Yet you are here to warm my husband's bed?" Bella replied without a hint of jealousy. She was certain she would be pleasing the Lord tonight. "He is quite a dish is he not?"

She remained silent. The men soon joined the women, and the evening was spent in discussion of modern magical medicine. The thought of wolfsbane for werewolves was both scorned and respected amongst the crowd. Lily spied a pianoforte and decided the evening needed some music, so she got up and walked towards the instrument almost without notice. The men followed her with hooded eyes.

She sat on the stool and proceeded to play her favourite piece of classical music: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Half way through her performance, she was almost interrupted by The Dark Lord and Rodolphus.

"The last time that instrument was played on was when we were children, Rab."

"I was here. Was that not the night that she..." The Dark Lord trailed off.

"Yes." Rodolphus' answer was sharp. "It was."

"I'm sorry," Lily said as she stopped playing. "That was awful of me to..."

"No," Rodolphus said. "Do not finish playing. You have brought our evening back to life."

"How did you learn?"

"My mother insisted," Lily said. "My sister was never patient enough to learn. I love the music in the magic." _Albus Dumbledore would say magic and music are one_ , she left out the rest of the sentence. She was certain mentioning him was not done. "I was always creative. I could create flowers to bloom and close constantly. It was how I met..." Her sentence trailed off along with her playing, "... I met Severus." Her eyes lowered. The only one who noticed was Narcissa. Like Lily knew she was pregnant by observation alone, Narcissa took in Lily's demeanour. She had a wizard in mind; that wizard was Severus. Then, she decided to help her gain his affections. "Well, that was long ago, now. I fear I have had a rather tiring day. Not sure when it is..."

"You may go to your quarters now, my dear little one," the Dark Lord said. "Rodolphus and I shall take you there."

The connotations of that sentence sent Lily's heart aflutter and a warmth in her belly. Could she really decide to have two men at once?

"Oh, Lily," Narcissa said when she saw the girl was about to go to bed. "I am delighted you spotted something I could not. To be told that I am the bearer of the next Malfoy generation makes me proud and grateful to you. Whatever you wish, I will grant you."

Lily tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Cissy. I shall take that into consideration."

* * *

Once the trio reached her chambers, the men advanced on Lily as she glanced around the opulent lilac room she had been placed in.

"Er, I really am tired, sirs."

"Lily," the Dark Lord spoke softly. She turned her head slowly to look at him again. It seemed as if fire was dancing in his eyes. "You may call me Tom, as that is my name."

"We have communicated often enough for you to call me Roddy, at least. You may even call me your hard Rod."

Tom rolled his eyes at the crass joke. "No, little Slytherdor, we are here because we wish to make you aware of what tomorrows festivities will be. That it involves masks and sex. You can be assured you will be treated with ultimate respect."

"A …A Masquerade?" she stuttered. "I do not have anything – how..."

"Narcissa will shop with you tomorrow."

Like that could not go wrong. "Tomorrow and the day after shall be an eye-opening experience for you, Lily. The reason for embracing our exotic branch of Magic should be made clear now." He tilted her chin up and leaned close, their breaths spiralling in between – the ghosts of words not spoken haunted their eyes before she closed them. He closed the space between them and kissed her tenderly. "Goodnight my Queen of the Night." He left the room after that.

Rodolphus dark blue eyes had turned almost violet with lust as he snatched her arm and tugged her towards him. When they were toe-to-toe, he placed one hand firmly at the back of her head and took advantage of her open mouth as he swooped in and wrapped his lips around hers before she had a chance to gasp or say no.

"Wow," she panted when she was able to breathe. "You..." She could not finish what she was about to say when Rodolphus swooped in again, plundering her mouth with his as he crushed her body close to his. His hands were buried in her luscious locks. Her leg curled around his and rubbed her thigh against him. "That was..." But he had turned and roughly pulled her towards the bed.

"You and I have unfinished business, Lily Evans," he growled. "I am having you first before little brother or, worse yet, Our Lord decides to take you."

"You, erm, really do not like your wife, do you, Roddy?"

"Can't stand the bitch - but now that you're here I can kiss, nip, explore at my own leisure – all you have to do is get up on the bed like a good girl and peel those sweet little provincial robes off your body, so I can see if you really are as good looking naked as I have imagined for so many nights. Please, Lily."

Lily smirked and climbed onto the bed. She slowly undid the clasp of the thin outer robe she had kept on for protection. His eyes widened at the sight of this goddess stripping before him. He leaned casually against the wall, watching under hooded eyes as she tugged at the laces of the corset top. Once she unhooked it, Lily slowly peeled it off her body, freeing her breasts, which happily bounced free – her teats puckered, light pink and hard. He did affect her. She stood up then, half naked, hair billowing down in soft auburn waves – looking warm against the firelight glow. She reached around and popped the little button out of its eyelet, slowly unzipping the flared skirt. She let it fall sinuously down her fine legs. Rodolphus gulped as she revealed her full, naked state.

"You...you mean you were...commando this...this whole bloody time!"

"Out of all that has been revealed this evening, my not wearing underwear is what shocks you most, Roddy?" Her voice was sultry and warm. "Well, the muggles have a saying - You have talked the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Roddy..." She sashayed up to him. "You have written eloquently how you would like to worship my body. Now's the time to prove it, Rodolphus." She tiptoed up, wrapped an arm around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "You have to show me how hard your rod really is, dear, or I will find Lucius..."

The threat from that sentence ignited Rodolphus to swift action. Immediately, he wrapped his hands around her shapely waist and lifted her up so she had to rest her hands on his broad shoulders gazing lustily down on him. He threw her on the bed, leaving her no time to move before he fell on top of her. The sensations of velvet and silk rubbing against her skin made Lily throw her head back and moan in delight.

"Finally, I have got you where I have wanted you since I saw your photograph announcing your nuptials to Potter," he sneered at this. "Thankfully, you seem to have acquired some taste."

"Hmm, so that was how you knew so much about me?" she tilted her head quizzically. Sev used to say she was like a squirrel examining a nut with its ear when she moved her head just so. "You _researched_ me."

"I _can_ see the real you, Lily," he sighed as he lowered his head to her pouting heart shaped lips. "Now just relax and let me take care of you, Autumn's Lady."

Lily smiled softly, to be honest with herself, she had been looking forward to this uncontrolled ravishing with a big bad Death Eater – she needed her fill of danger. She was not going to get that with James without dying. On her own or with Severus, there may be a chance of surviving, and if that meant loaning her body out to a few dangerous men – well, she was not going to say no!

 _Mata Hari, please be with me tonight_ , she sighed. _I took the inspiration from you. So please, be with me somehow._

It was not Mata Hari that peered through the door but a shimmering form of an elegant, proud looking witch in a white robe. _Bed him well, Witch; my son needs an heir, and his wife is barren!_

With that she floated back over to the other side of the house, an area no one knew existed. She knew life would be conceived during the Hallows night. The little witch might be somewhat undesirable in status, but she was pretty and, more importantly, strong and fertile. She would produce many heirs for the Lestrange name.

Lily knew none of this as Rodolphus mapped her body with his tongue and hands, sending thrills down her spine.

"Oh Lily, you taste as sweet as I thought you would." Then Lily got the shock of her life as Rodolphus head was sandwiched between her thighs; he looked up with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. "Now, let me taste the real you."

With that, he swiped his tongue along her labial folds making her legs quiver slightly. "I knew you'd like that," he smirked as he parted her folds with the tips of his fingers. "This is what I really wanted for dessert, Lily. You. Just you!"

She was now truly lost. It turned out Rodolphus meant every single one of those lurid but loquaciously written fantasies, and she was here – alone – with only Euphemia Potter knowing where she was and suddenly Lily realised her biggest mistake...

Never enter the viper's nest alone!

For there was no antidote against their forked, hissing tongues and when they lure you in, you're ready for the kill!


	5. Adumbral Amour

**Enraptured Release**

 **Adumbral Amour**

" **Brave now long rest is sweet  
With me here in the deep"**

" **I prayed for pleasure wished for love  
Prayed for your - "**

" **Never pray for me!"**

Lily could not believe it when Rodolphus licked her so deeply within her folds. Nor could she believe it when he said that she was the sexiest Witch he had ever come across. She had not held back her ecstatic cries of passionate bliss.

The rest happened in a bit of a blur. Her disbelief allowing her mind to mask what was happening to her. So, when she woke up the next morning surrounded by strong arms, next to a decidedly hairy chest and a foreign erection prodding her back, she yelped and practically flew out of bed. Causing her to become entangled with the sheets and trip on the floor.

Rodolphus woke up lazily, blinking blearily as he watched Lily trying to free herself from the sheets that had wrapped, and tangled, tightly around her. All formal comportment forgotten as she cussed and fought her way to freedom. Blushing with embarrassment of the failure to suavely get away from him.

"I did not know you would be awake this early, Lily," he said softly as he watched her stand up still struggling with a silk sheet that seemed stuck to her. "Any reason for your escape from me?"

"None," she tried to convey with blasé confidence. "A gentleman would have offered to help," she said tartly.

"Ah well, you were doing so well by yourself I did not wish to interfere," his eyes sparkled playfully. "I enjoyed your brave battle with bed linen."

"Hardly St George and the dragon," she said stiffly.

"Ah, but just as valiantly fought, my lady!" he stretched out along the bed, his hands behind his head, his arms flexed taut muscles. Lily blushed as she remembered how well held she had been in those arms. "What were you going to do, Lily?"

"Shower," she replied.

"Need your back scrubbed?" his eyes twinkled.

"Do you not have to help Bellatrix with a ball?" she said icily.

She could not believe that she had slept with a married man. Happily or not, he was still someone else's and she felt as if she had trodden on some toes. She somehow wished she could be absolutely guilty for breaking a code. Even in light of the conversation at yesterday afternoons tea though, she was slightly ashamed.

"Oh don't be scared, love," Rodolphus said realising she was afraid of their newfound intimacy. "Lily, Bellatrix and our Lord are lovers. I do not care, neither would she about you and I. The fact that you are here and still alive proves that. The only one she would be jealous of is our Lord but he would find a way to calm her down before you die."

"Not _exactly_ reassuring," Lily mumbled finally free of the sheets. "Anyway, I had best go... um... have a... a shower, I guess."

"Take your time," he rolled on his side and Lily watched with jaw-dropping astonishment that the man allowed the sheet to fall so low she could watch the thickening swell of his penis. She was flabbergasted when he began to palm it in front of her. "I will join you in a minute."

With that Lily fled the room. When she was under the hot splashing water the door opened and Rodolphus groaned. Clearly she was sent here by their Lord. He Who Must Be Obeyed.

"Was she good?" Bellatrix asked.

"She was."

"Do not get used to her, Roddy," Bella warned. "You know where scum like her belong."

"Our Lord does not seem to think of her as scum, Bella."

She folded her arms and sniffed: "Be that as it may, she is going to have to do a lot of improving to be accepted in our circle. She stinks of too much light magic."

"For Salazar's sake, Bella," he growled. "There is no such thing as light magic, dark magic, or magic with purple stripes for that matter – the only thing we are truly interested in seeking and cultivating is power and she has _that_ in spades."

"Still," Bella said as she lay down where Lily preoccupied the bed before next to her husband. "Whatever she is here for it is not to join that is most certain."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she is not a power seeker," Bella said. "I don't trust her within a _millimetre_ , let alone, a _yard_ near our Lord. _They_ could have sent her to assassinate him."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face: "Why did I have to be saddled with a Black?" he moaned with exasperation.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your paranoia will get the better of you someday," Rodolphus replied. "It could be your downfall, now," he turned around on his other side to look at the witch he was married to. "Give her a chance. She is quite clever and she radiates power. Your prejudices and jealousies are tinting what you know as truth." He advised as he rose from the bed, he stood up, glorying in his nakedness. Bella licked her lips at the sight. She may not love her husband but she was not immune to his masculinity. "I must go and shower, witch."

"Is _she_ not in there?"

"So?" he shrugged.

With that Bella left the room in a huff. She'd slept alone the night before. Her Lord nor her husband desired her – she felt petulant against her guest but had to keep her feelings within her own heart quiet. Even her sister had decided to like the young witch within their midst. Oh well, she could punish some elves just to let the anger out.

* * *

Breakfast was mostly a silent affair. Lily found by living with Euphemia Potter that the upper classes served their own breakfasts, which was odd to her. What was the difference between breakfast and dinner? The rules of etiquette were a mystery to her. Still, she enjoyed her meal of scrambled eggs, with ketchup – she noticed – Rodolphus must have provided it when he asked her what muggle treats she liked. She smiled a little at his thoughtfulness as she poured some over her eggs, sausages and hash browns. Her night activities and shower had increased her appetite so she dug into her heavily laden plate voraciously.

"What is this?" Lucius asked picking up a pot of thick red gloop placed near his dish.

"It is called ketchup," Lily answered. "It is a condiment, like salt and pepper. It is made to make things like sausages, chips and scrambled eggs taste zingy."

"A muggle invention?" Narcissa asked as she took a delicate teaspoon out of the pot to taste – she found she liked it.

"Seeing as I embarrassed myself on my first breakfast at Hogwarts by asking where the ketchup was I guess it has not reached the Wizarding world yet. It was popularised in the UK when I was a child."

"The one muggle thing you cannot live without," Rodolphus said as he reached for his own pot and tested it on a slice of his sausage and nodded. "Well, it is quite nice – Lucius, it won't kill you."

"No thank you," Lucius sniffed it and made a funny face causing Lily to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"That was Sirius' _exact_ reaction to it."

"What is wrong with just flavouring things with grilled tomatoes?" Lucius said, making a case in point by dipping his sausage into the juice of a massacred tomato. "I am sure it is better for you than that... that... muck!"

The only other person who tried ketchup was Tom and he proceeded to add it to his own breakfast. Lily was shocked, she supposed the blood colour was what attracted him to it otherwise she could not fathom out why he would take interest in a Muggle treat.

The rest of breakfast was small talk until: "Does Miss Evans have anything suitable, Narcissa?" their Lord asked.

Narcissa, still glowing with the news Lily had given her replied: "Nothing for a costume or masquerade."

"You must take her shopping then," their Lord said. He turned to look at her: "A vixen perhaps."

With that seemed to signal the end of breakfast. "But sir," Lily said as he was about to walk out the door. His eyebrow arched and she remembered what he said: "Er, Tom." Everyone in the room froze on the spot. Knives and forks raised in the air, stilled with food dripping off the prongs. Narcissa swapped anxious glances with Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius. Tom regarded her with a blank expression meaning this could go either way. "I have no money to purchase outfits."

"You are amongst the elite of the elite, Miss Evans," he spread his arm out conveying the company she was in. "Lucius has more than enough to generously provide – as he should after your keen eye spotted what his could not."

Lily was about to reply back but Narcissa had stopped her: "It would be a pleasure my Lord."

Lily rubbed her forehead as she tried to reconcile what this could mean in the long run. What if they found out she was here under false pretences? She was here to help Severus and Regulus – not become recruited herself. Lucius agreed quickly.

"I have never had a sister to spoil, so let me pretend to be your big brother for the day, please?"

The redhead blushed: "Of course," she murmured.

"See, nothing to worry about, Miss Evans. Oh and you are to be my date," the Lord said as if she had no choice in the matter.

She supposed she did not, it rankled her though, for him to assume she wanted to be. Common courtesy should have had him asking her first: "Yes, sir," she sighed.

He left the room and with it the dolorous tone that had settled over them during the meal. The young woman was completely at sea. Still, shopping... how hard could that be?

* * *

Oh, why did she have to think that? Shopping with Mary and Marlene, piece of cake. Shopping with Narcissa Malfoy – practically exhausting! Especially when she was forced to hurry by people and stores she'd normally greet or enter, was humiliated; especially when she passed by Alice Longbottom. Or had to ignore Tom's greeting in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Here we are," Narcissa said.

Lily looked up at the store and groaned. One had to have a vault the size of Lockhart's ego to come in here for a simple pair of earrings. Trust Narcissa to pick the one store where there would be no chance of repaying Lucius.

"Can we not go somewhere that I can pa..."

"When Lucius says the word 'spoil' he does not mean it lightly, Lily," Narcissa sighed as she threaded her arm through her new friends as they entered the store. "One vixen outfit."

"I do not think I am a vixen..."

"Your date," Narcissa said, "wishes for you to go as a vixen, it means he is going to be a fox. You have to match your partner."

Lily wished she could have gone as a mermaid instead: "Fine, a vixen it is then."

"Certainly," a young wizard said. His voice and mannerisms suggested he was either sensitive or... "I'm Julian and this is my friend Sandy."

Lily laughed, that answered that question. This was just too coincidental, surely? _Neither looked like Kenneth Williams thank goodness,_ she thought. Still Lily was tickled by the fact that she had walked into a real shop where that was the greeting. She indulged herself in a little jaunt down Nostalgia Alley to visions of her childhood. Her heart beat warmly to the vivid memories of when her family listened to the wireless to shows like: The Navy Lark, Round the Horne, The Goon Show and others of their ilk.

"Hello," Sandy said. A tall blond-haired brown-eyed wizard too pretty to be a man, too flat chested to be a woman said. "How may we help you ladies?"

"I have been seen to. My friend," Narcissa elegantly stretched her hand out to the red-head, "Lily, needs help."

"Ah," Julian said as he walked up to the red-haired witch. "Vixen did I hear? Oh yes, definitely a vixen. I am sure you have your pick of the men, do you not?"

"As do you, I am certain," winked Lily.

"Oh you flatterer," Julian smirked. "I think I know exactly what to do. Get in the stall there. We can get the measurements and make you feel as foxy as you look in no time."

They found orange leggings and under blouse to go with a waist corset. The billowing sleeves needed topaz beads and sequins it was decided. The wizards used sticking charms as they artistically arranged them to maximise their effect. Sandy went out the back and found some orange fluffy material and shaped it into a fox's tail. Adding some white cotton wool at the end. He charmed it to swish and wag with her mood. Julian attached it to Lily's leggings. They then fashioned a heart shape out of cotton wool and white sequins to cover her chest to sit under her chin. Narcissa found a pair of orange stilettos with pre-attached cushioning and balancing charms. Lily's hair was restyled by Sandy whilst Julian and Narcissa were picking out accessories and make-up to complete the outfit.

Lily stood on the plinth at various points waiting and feeling silly whilst three strangers discussed what else was needed to give the costume that extra wow!

"Black stiletto finger and toenails of course," Sandy said shaking a bottle of polish. He used a nail extending charm, shaping them into a tapering point to match the heels of her shoes. He then painted the colour carefully on each nail, drying them naturally before adding a glitter layer on the fingernails to make them stand out. A charmed top-coat and her nails were done.

"She needs something for the head," Julian said. "A-ha!" he brought out ginger felt and faux fur. He measured her face, drawing out the contours on paper then used magic to cut the shapes and sewed them together. "Ears," he sighed. Two triangles of orange felt and fur, with black glittering tips to match the nails were made to fit and Lily felt sexier by the minute, curiously loving the wagging tail. "Bend down dear so I can put this on you."

Lily complied. Who would have thought it was this exhausting to be doing nothing? Assistants rushed in with coffee and food when required; otherwise, she was the sole focus. Julian placed the mask on her face, making sure her eyes, nose and mouth were free. Her red hair cascading in stylised waves down her back as if it was part of the costume acting like the furry back to her look.

Once finished she stood in front of the mirror. For the first time, she could see why _he_ demanded she be a vixen. She even giggled when she saw the tail swish behind her, she was taller than she had ever been and able to walk straight.

"Now, let's finish the overall impression, darling," Sandy said. He lifted the mask off and began blackening around her eyes and nose, drawing spots and whiskers along her cheeks. Her lips a bright cherry red. "Not bad for a days work, Jules," Sandy said.

"Not bad at all dear," Julian replied.

They watched in awe as Narcissa taught her how to swing her hips just so. How to command entrance. She was taught how to sit, stand and accept a dance. The little things Euphemia forgot or did not take into account. She was practically exhausted but could not rest yet. She had to keep the face paint on, otherwise she was allowed back in her usual clothes to spend the rest of the day in her room. She looked at her watch and groaned.

"When does the ball start?" she asked Narcissa.

"7:30 PM when the guests start to arrive."

"Who are the guests?"

"Severus, Regulus, The Potters should be there as well as..."

Euphemia knew this was going to happen and let her go unprepared? Why? Did she really hate her for leaving her son? Severus and Regulus too had also not mentioned a ball. How on earth was she to carry out this plan when _they_ would be watching her every move. Eventually, Lily phased out as Narcissa continued listing the multitudinous guests that would be attending the soiree.

"Do not worry," Narcissa said. "The Potters only come to keep up appearances."

"Do Severus and Regulus always come to these things?"

"As Regulus is our cousin, yes he does. Severus comes but he's a little... _uncooperative_."

"Meaning?" Lily's heart fluttered in her chest a little fearful of the fallout should Severus decide to pick a fight.

"He refuses to dress up and wear a mask. Call it – what does he call it now – oh yes: _Ostentatious fripperies I could do well without!_ "

Lily giggled as she thought of what Sev would have said as a child about it. Probably, as politely colloquial as she could make it, would be along the lines of: _Lots of ponces in frills tha' only dandies can afford. Waste of time if you ask me._

"He still comes though?"

"Yes," Narcissa said. "He says it's for the free food."

To this, Lily offered an unladylike snort. That was more like _her_ Sev. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and smiled at each other. "Well, normally we have afternoon tea at this time but when a ball is planned though, afternoon tea is more of a chore than a welcome break to the day."

"I should imagine," Lily said. "I would nap but I am afraid that..."

"Oh do not be scared of smudging," Narcissa said, "or staining. The potion makers that supply that shop always charm the various components to make sure it doesn't. Look," she picked up a white serviette and wiped it along Lily's nose. "See, no smudge. This make-up washes off with soap and water but otherwise no marks."

"Oh good," they used the floo rather than apparated.

* * *

Elves met them the other side – Narcissa just casually dumped the boxes on the floor where two raced to serve. The winner poked its tongue out at the loser and took them to Miss Evans, the special guests, room.

"Perhaps you can transport me to the room," Lily said to the losing Elf. "I was about to have a..."

"Ah you're back!" the Dark Lord said extending his arms out in welcome. Narcissa blushed a little as she took hold of one of his hands. Lily took hold of the other. "You went for some kind of animal I see like I advised I hope" he looked down at her stiletto shaped nails. "Hmm, I approve."

"Sir I was..."

"You keep calling me sir," he said in reprimand. "I have already told you to call me Tom."

"I was not aware of how seriously you meant it sir... er Tom," she whispered.

"Hmm, you could always refer to me as: My Lord?" he said smoothly. "I would love to hear you greeting me as: My Lord."

"M-my Lord," she stammered. "Tom, er..." she blushed as she awkwardly curtsied. "I was about to go for a rest."

The Dark Lord smiled as she tried to escape his arm that had found itself around her waist: "I wish I could join you but Rodolphus does not have a clue about how to organise such events. I am sure as a Head Girl, as I was Head Boy, you had to arrange tedious parties like this?"

"I did, Si – To... My Lord," she said. "I found it fun."

"All right then, my vixen, I shall let you rest," he kissed her temple. She hated that it tingled and that her body liked the feel of his silken lips against her skin. "Now, go and have your rest."

He released her from his grip. The patiently waiting elf reached out for her hand, within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

One of the elves had woken her up with a cup of tea and a biscuit. She was alone and cold, however she used her wand for a warming charm and soon felt better. She walked over to her pink boxes and opened them on the bed. A female elf entered.

"I is to helps Miss Evans gets ready."

"Thank you...er..."

"I is just to helps. I is told not to converse with the special miss."

"Special... Miss?"

"You is our Lords special friend, so you is the special Miss."

Lily remained silent as she stood, once again, on a small pedestal. The elf worked fast, adjusting the outfit, laced up the corset Lily swore was looser in store, though it helped keep the spangled blouse in place as it pushed up her breasts, giving the heart-shaped ruff more of a dimension. The elf also managed to make fur cuffs with white sequins to wrap around her wrists. The orange of the outfit seemed to off-set her hair and the green of her eyes sparkled with the dark brown eye shadow and heavy black liner. The eyelash extension opened her eyes more.

"You is beautiful, Miss!"

"Thank you."

When Lily was primped, preened and dressed she wondered if she should leave but the elf told her to stay put. Moments later the Lord himself arrived dressed – as expected – as a black fox with white paws.

"My dear Miss Evans you do look wonderfully sweet," he said. "As my plus one, we are to greet each guest."

Lily took his hand demurely and rose up. Shyly she allowed him to lead her out of her room and into the hall where Lucius and Narcissa were dressed as peacocks. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were vampires. Rabastan came with a girl Lily vaguely recognised.

"Francine Flint I believe you know Lily Evans," their Lord said.

"We were in each other's year. How is Severus, Lily? Oh, I forgot, you ditched him when he called you a..." Rabastan coughed to cover up what would have been a faux pas on this night.

"Now, all of you, remember that there will be non-supporters of our maxim, so please, mind your manners and show them how we treat everyone. Lily here is a prime example of how we treat others. I trust you all to be on your best behaviour. DO NOT use terms such as: Filthy, Mudblood, Disgrace or Blood Traitor. We are mixing with the likes of Weasley and Potters and Lyall Lupin is bringing his Muggle wife, so we must be well behaved. Understand?"

Lily felt a lot of this was directed at Bellatrix and, perhaps, Francine. She was nervously fiddling with her sleeves as she stood by his side. She would never follow him but even she could not deny the effect of his words on her, how he spoke, how he led. By being near him she felt ten feet tall. They looked at the entrance hall as the elves stood by the doors. Then, with an intonation uttered by Rodolphus, the doors opened.

The first couple to enter were Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Lily stood by the Lord and curtsied. Euphemia regarded her with an arched eyebrow, frowned at the way the one in the black fox outfit held onto her, but hid it under a formal curtsy and empty greeting. The next couple to enter were James and Mary – Mary looked at Lily confused as to how she wound up amongst the Slytherins they so despised in school. Lily wished she could talk but was told that a quiet 'thank you' and a curtsy were enough. Then Severus and Regulus showed up. Lily noticed that Regulus had dressed up as a Muggle. A proper Muggle and not a Wizard version of one. It made Lily smile. He came with Rosmerta on his arm. She was a Muggle too.

Severus came with no one but himself and was dressed up as a rather irate Potions Master in the making. That is what he replied to people who asked him about his costume... or lack thereof.

Greeting the guests took a good hour of the night – by then Lily felt a little dizzy. Thankfully it was a buffet rather than a sit-down dinner. The Lord entered the room and stood on a raised step: "Welcome to Châteaux Lestrange, my guests," his arms wide open as if trying to hug the entire room. "Tonight is not political it is fun. So eat, dance, be merry," he then looked at Lily and beckoned her up to the platform. "My special guest Miss Evans extends her warm welcome too," he was interrupted by a discreet cough by his side. Lily was alerting him to Lucius – clearly wishing to share his news. Tom graciously allowed his follower the time in the spotlight. "Mr Lucius Malfoy has an announcement to make."

Everyone stood and watched as Lucius, in his white peacock outfit smiled as he put a Sonorous on his voice: "It is my proud pleasure, due to the keen eyes of Miss Evans, to announce that my wife – Narcissa – and I, shall be extending our family by one!"

A polite applause sounded out – immediately women began to flock to Narcissa dressed as a white peahen glowing with joy at the prospect of being a mother. The men congratulated Lucius.

"Go," he said to Lily. "Mingle."

As soon as she was allowed to be on her own James and Mary rushed to her side: "What is going on, Lily?" James demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you!"

"THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" he shouted, drawing attention to them. Lily groaned with embarrassment as the disapproving tuts from the surrounding group reached her ears. "THIS IS WHY YOU'VE DUMPED ME SO YOU CAN BECOME A DEATH EATERS WHORE?"

Immediately she felt the air freeze around her, despite the warmth the crowd offered, she shivered.

"James, calm down, what I am doing is so much bigger than us. Trus..."

"Trust?" he snorted, he leered down at her. She could not believe that this was the same man she was once in love with. _Were you though_ , a snide voice whispered inside her, _you barely gave him much thought the moment you left Kilners Grove_ ; she told the bitchy voice within to shut up. She jutted out her chin defiantly, prepared to face James venomous attack on her head on. "You know, now I know this about you I am pleased we are no longer engaged. You disgust me, Evans!"

"James please," Lily urged silently. "This is not what it..."

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Lucius sneering down at James Potter.

"What have you got to say for yourself Malfoy?" James sneered.

"Miss Evans has behaved with decorum," his silver eyes narrowed dangerously, "much more so than you are now. If you persist in harassing Miss Evans I shall be forced to ask you to leave."

"I'm so scared!" James snarled.

"If we disgust you so much, why did you come, Potter?"

"Because I was told to, Malfoy" he said. "Believe me, I would not otherwise downgrade myself by being amongst Death Eater scum."

The atmosphere was becoming thick with vile accusation. Lily found it difficult to breathe. She felt dizzy – like she may faint at any moment now. She was mortified by the scene James was forcing upon her. Lily stiffened when the Dark Lord entered into the fray.

"Miss McDonald," he said calmly. "I trust you are well?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Tom Riddle," he bowed. "I am Miss Evan's date. Lily, honour me with this dance?"

"I must go, please, James stay."

"Don't bother Lily, like you told _Snivellus_ once: I don't want to hear it!"

Now that cracked her heart. To hear James speak like that to her hurt her almost as much as when Severus had spat that horrible word at her. Yes, she broke the engagement but she did it for him as much as for her. She did not want him to be stuck in a loveless union. It would not have been fair to him or her. Deep down inside, Lily was still hoping to remain friends with James. Tonight she realised that James was never going change, she had learned different shades of grey in her short time here. James was still monochromatic in his outlook.

"Fine James," she said in a small voice, "but none of this was done because I hated you."

"If this is how you show you like me I do not want to be shown how you hate me."

"You are well within your rights to leave, Mr Potter," Lucius said coldly.

"What has made you suddenly like her sort?" James narrowed his eyes. Lily wished the ground would swallow her whole. Her throat dried up. Narcissa had showed up with a glass of water. "You hate Mudbloods..."

The word caused a gasp to echo around the congregated group, Rabastan smirked in the shadows next to a scowling Regulus Black. If only _Speckles_ knew why she was doing this he would be ashamed. Nothing matched the scowl Severus sported but he was here somewhat because Regulus wanted him too and to see how Lily was fairing. James seemed to have come to just cause trouble. Never had he despised Potter more than he did in this moment. Goodness knows what she was suffering here.

"I am sorry to disappoint, Potter, but that word has not passed my lips in her company. Why need it when she has shown exemplary courtesies and understanding. In fact," Lucius held on to Lily's shoulder but Narcissa was supporting her by the waist, stroking her hair. Lucius felt a little excited by the sight of these two women holding each other. "I find myself realising that Miss Evans is quite an amazing witch – now if you are only going to cause my wife's friend distress, I suggest you leave. Miss McDonald, do you wish to go or stay?"

"Sorry James, but this costume has a no returns policy. I'm staying and getting good use of my money."

Lily watched as he left alone. James was never on his own. Francine Flint followed him. Lily turned to the Dark Lord and accepted his hand for a dance. The party went smoothly after that.

Within an hour all thoughts of James Potter's disgust with her had left as she had danced with several guests. After another hour had passed she had danced with with several others, including Lyall Lupin. Her other friends father turned out to have roving hands and even more adventurous eyes. He tilted her chin up so they could lock gazes.

"The sexiest vixen in our midst," his deep welsh voice suckered her heart into a level of fear she _really_ should have felt when Tom spoke to her like that. Cautiously she looked around and noticed that she was not the only one but she was definitely the one more suited to the costume. "If you ever desire..."

The come-on was disgusting. This was Remus' awful father, no, definitely not! She tried to politely step away but Lyall held her firmly in his grip. He bent his head low and began to whisper things he'd love to do to her. She was blushing so much by the end as his hands lowered down her body. Lily felt her butt cheeks being fondled by slimy hands.

"May I cut in?" she heard Tom say. Lyall stood back and caught sight of Hope, his dowdy put-upon wife, frowning at them. "Your wife has been somewhat neglected, Mr Lupin."

Angry at being thwarted Lyall stormed off in a huff. Unaware that Severus eyes had landed on Hope Lupin. He was rather struck by the similarities between Hope and his own mother.

"Wow," she exclaimed in anger. "He had his ha..."

"Do you object to my hands being just as adventurous?"

"Um," she responded.

"I did not think so," he smiled.

"So, where are we going now?"

"We are going to finish this dance. I want to explain how wonderfully you dealt with Potters immaturity. You are really good, Lily Evans, I do know you are not here to gain my mark – which is more the pity but I still desire to grant you a boon. What are you _really_ here for, Miss Evans?"

They continued the sensual foxtrot – he leaned in and sniffed her fragrance. Her mouth dried up and smiled shyly: "I do not think I can say..."

"Please – you have done nothing but please me – I may not trust you but I do comprehend your reasons for being here. So, tell me, what is your wish and I shall grant it... At a price."

"A... a price, my Lord?"

"You please me well," he said. "There are many other manifestations of pleasure I would wish granted. I shall tell you which one the moment you tell me what it is you desire from me?"

Lily gulped as she held his gaze. Even hidden by black make-up his violet orbs sparkled. His eyes could lead her down the darkest alleys. The little nooks amongst Knockturn Alley could not compare. She took a deep breath, looked down at the floor over his shoulder. She turned her head and said rather quietly: "I am prepared to do anything, my Lord, to stop two people from... from gaining your Mark. I... I..."

"What two people?"

"They are here – please do not punish them – I said I am willing to do anything to..."

He stopped dancing and pulled her away at arm's length. His eyes a glitter storm of emotions. She did not know how this would work out. Would she die?

"My answer is dependent on the two in question. How useful they would have been to my side."

Lily gulped: "S-Severus S-Snape and R-Regulus B-Black," she stammered in a whisper. "They are..." she did not finish that sentence as he gripped onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"They would have been extraordinarily useful – for this I need a big favour."

"Yes," she said breathily. "I will do anything for them to remain unmarked!"

He took her by her hips and pulled her close to his body where he stroked his length against her clothed core. She faltered in her footing when she felt him press his erection firmly showing his physicality and her effect on him: "Um, that's er – quite impressive."

"Nine inches," he smiled. "I bet you thought I was compensating or something – there is a reason Bella adores me."

Lily nodded: "Um so, er... w-what is it y-you..."

"You may not be able to be a DE but I can give you another mark – a small silver serpent I can use to call you to my bed whenever I am in need of you."

Lily lowered her lashes: "Surely you have many lovers, my Lord that..."

"Then watch as I mark..."

"No, please," she said quietly. "I was only wondering why you desire me to be your – your lover?"

"Do not all leaders take the best of the spoils, Miss Evans? You will be my concubine – or the two Wizards lives will be forfeit to me."

She let out a huge breath: "Yes, my Lord," she answered. "If it means Severus and Regulus will not be marked – I will take the mark of a concubine."

"This, of course, bears on how well you will bed me – Lily. I do not like a placid simpering witch. If you imagine I will let you lie there pretending – believe me I can tell when a witch is doing that – this deal is null and you shall be Rodolphus' pet for as long as he desires you. I, however, do not think that I will be disappointed. Will I, Lily?"

A flutter of fear swirled around her belly. She gulped and shook her head. Braving a glance into his eyes: "No, you will not be, my Lord. I am quite vocal and enthusiastic."

"Good," he purred as he stepped closer. "Perhaps, you may come to love me and follow me eventually."

He took her hand and led her to the large doors of the ballroom – three pairs of dark black eyes followed the couple. Their Lord turned around: "Continue in my absence friends and guests – I find myself suddenly in need of a rest as does my Lady with me. I bid you all good night."

Lily curtsied quickly then allowed him to lead her up the stairs to a most sumptuous looking bedchamber.

She was stunned – the bed was the size of her Thread Needle Street living room alone. Not to mention the chairs sitting by a warm fire waiting to be occupied. Bookcases that could dwarf Hagrid lined a circular enclave with its own set of sofas and little fireplace.

"How can anyone sleep in a room this size?" she asked.

"Why do we not find out, Lily?" he whispered in her ear.

A voice coloured by dark promises, forbidden nights and sinful actions. Shivers coursed through her body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are quite loyal to Severus, are you not, Lily?"

"Not as of late I am not."

"I am sure he will be a nervous wreck by the time morning comes – I saw you in his mind a few times – I have to admit I admired you then. How your hair seemed to shimmer your personality. Warmly glinting in all seasons. In Winter you were as warm as a furnace, in Spring you were the budding flowers, the new light and life. In Summer you were passion and desire. In Autumn though, that is where you truly fit. I watched you as Severus did, sitting in a glade, trees standing in serried rows as your sentinels – keeping you safe as you read. Oh yes, Lily, I like you – I," Tom pressed a kiss to her temple. He trailed his lips down the shell of her ear, not kissing her until he reached her neck, "like you," he reached around her body with his hand. "A lot!"

Once she realised the depth of his obsession Lily was frightened. Now, though, it was too late. He had made his stance clear. If she refused him now, out of fear, Severus and Regulus would suffer too. Her words to her ex floated back to her: This is bigger than all of us. Now was the time to prove those words true.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her Gryffindorian sentiments of courageous hearts and deeds done fairly, she put herself in the role of an actress. Thinking only of Severus and Regulus, Lily allowed her eyes to smoulder, her lips to smirk, and her hands to touch.

"My Lord," she breathed in, her head fell back against his shoulder as she reached up with one arm tangling her fingers amongst the curls of his black hair. "I am yours!"


	6. Perilous Passions

**AN:** This is the penultimate chapter, the Tomily scene that the prompt was about. What he marks her with and the subtle changes of thinking she has wrought upon the members thereof... Thank you, JK Rowling, for allowing us to play with your worlds and characters.

* * *

 **TRIGGERS:** Smut, infedility, implied!Foursome, Gray!Lily. Virile Tom!

* * *

 **Enraptured Release**

* * *

 **Perilous Passions**

 **We shall come to set the dolphins free  
We shall wash the darkened blood-red sea,  
Our songs will echo over the mountains and seas**

"Firstly," he twirled his wand and she felt the clothes crawl off her body, watched them fold on a chair – she was still masked and made up. "Ah, that is better," she dares not turn around. She was scared of what she would see. "Well, I can understand why Rodolphus was crowing this morning. I can also comprehend why James Potter's heart was broken. You really are quite lovely are you not," his fingertips ghosted along down her spine. "Oh yes, quite beautiful indeed."

She stood still allowing him to peruse her naked body. He stepped to her left and danced the same fingertips over the skin of her hip. She quivered under his teasing touch. He examined the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing patterns quickened under his scrutiny. Her breasts were quite spectacular. She closed her eyes and gulped as he stood in front of her and trailed his hands down the lines of her throat. Squeezing her breasts lightly so as to watch her eyes widen.

"What can I do to you, my Lord?"

"Allow me to worship you first," he whispered. He leant in and brushed the tip of his nose against her jaw before settling his lips just underneath the jawbone, kissing along the soft flesh. Dotting her flesh with delicate presses. The harder he pressed the more she moaned and opened her throat to more attention from him. An attention that he lavished with great abandon. Her moans increased as he built up the heat between them. Petting heavily soon turned into nipping and biting.

"How about we move this to bed, Lily?"

"Yes," she sighed.

He stepped back and took her hand to his lips kissing each of fingertips making sure she looked deeply into his eyes. Labyrinthine corridors leading into rooms of pleasure promised gazed back at her and she followed him to the bed.

"Now, sit on the bed like a good girl," Lily did as she was told. His smirk was a mile wide as he got a good view of her peach like bum wiggling in his field of vision. His hands itched to grab and caress each globe tenderly finding out her g-spots – he wondered if he could give her mark there? Once she was settled she tilted her head awaiting further instruction. "What would you like me to do to you, Lily?" he asked.

"I um like being um licked er..."

"You do not strike me as the type to be shy, Lily," he said as he crawled onto the bed, his hands either side of her body effectively trapping her within his grasp, always keeping eye contact: "Speak clearly what you desire of me to do to make you happy."

Lily lowered her eyes not able to state it with his predatory gleam: "There," she gasped. "I like to be licked down there. At my core."

"Then sit back and allow me to love you with my tongue," he said as he slipped her legs apart. He watched the folds unfurl before him. The aroma that hit his nostrils made him salivate for a taste. He pulled her nether lips further apart. Hooking his arms around her thighs, his fingers gripping onto her hips to make sure she stayed pinned down he licked from the base to the mound, exerting extra pressure on the little pink pearl, he lingered there for a moment before looking up to see her expressive green eyes darken with lust. "You do like it don't you, Lily."

Struck dumb by the feel of his tongue on her core she nodded. Languidly, she reached down to cup his jaw watching him lean in her hand, her fingers twirled his thick black curly locks. She leaned her head back on the mattress and thrust her hips forward begging for more. More he gave. His clever tongue circling patterns, the witch's gasps from above were the sweetest song his ears had ever heard. He stroked his nose along the deepest part of her before attacking with purpose. His mouth swallowed her clit whole, she began to twist and writhe under his ministrations. Her fingers dug deeply into his scalp causing his own flesh to pimple. Tingles shot through down his spine as he continued sucking and licking her. When he was satisfied she was near to coming he pulled back – spread her legs wider and slipped his fingers inside her. She grunted with joy as he furiously encouraged her to come, his own grunts now matched hers – she began contorting in twists and reflexes that would normally be seen on a gymnast. He smirked at her as she bounced around on his three beckoning fingers within.

Her hands had slipped down on his shoulders and gripped tightly pinching and marking his flesh. Never in her life had she felt so tightly wound than she did under this man's tongue and fingers. Suddenly she snapped and yelled out TOM at the top of her voice almost sobbing with relief. A grin the Cheshire Cat would have been proud of adorned his face – chin and lips shimmered with her juices, his fingers practically glistened. His tongue reached around searching for her juices, slowly The Lord licked around his mouth and jaws.

"Suck your come off my fingers," he urged. She gulped but nodded as fingertips drew his hand close to her mouth, allowing her Gryffindor courage to shine through, she engulfed the three digits hungrily sucking them clean, reaching the curves with the tip of her tongue. "That feels good, Lily."

"I am enjoying you, My Lord."

"As I am you," he winked before crashing his lips to hers. Their tongues tangled. She leaned up and to make sure she could take his mouth completely. Her long red mane trailed behind her complimenting the forest green sheets. "You can consume me with your being, Lily," he gasped.

"You are power, my Lord. I am just a little flower in a meadow."

"Ah but you are a strong flower, Lily. One that weathers the storms, one that comes at disaster and still grow through the cracks. You are beautiful in your strength," he licked down her neck to her breasts. He palmed one flicking his tongue over the other before sucking her tit the same way he did her clit moments before. She leaned back. One elbow at an angle, her fingers fiddling about with fine hairs at the nape of his neck. The other arm laid flat by her side as she opened her entire body to him. Her legs widening, he thrust his hips and stroked his length along her causing her to hiss.

Without warning, he gripped her hips and flipped them over, so he was now on his back with Lily straddling his waist above him. She had recovered well and began kissing down his throat, along the centre of his toned body flickering her tongue in and out of his belly button – he groaned – had someone told her that was his weakness? She began spelling Lily with her tongue making the curves land in the centre of the puckered flesh. His hands were in her long thick hair. She continued kissing down his body until her nose met the base of his erection. Gulping she looked up at him cautiously. His hands moved to hold her face in his palms.

"Tit for tat," he said with a twinkle. She smiled and nodded. The head was weeping with pre-cum. She licked tentatively. "Have you done this particular act before?"

"Um, no. J-James thought it was disgusting and Roddy and I did not get around to it."

"You have only been with _two_ people?"

"Three, my Lord."

"Let me guess," he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Young Severus?"

"We were each other's firsts," she replied.

"Hmm," said Tom. "In my service, you can have the best of the best. However, you are becoming _my_ concubine. Rodolphus would like you as a permanent lover – despite his big brother speech I know Lucius lusts after you. With me, Lily, you will never be without admirers. Wouldn't you want that?"

"I am no murderer or torturer, My Lord."

"Carnality is also about pleasure. Each of my followers has their own purpose in life," he sighed as he gazed into her eyes, her lips hovering above his turgid tip. "Suck me slow, I like a delicate graze of the teeth from time-to-time and my balls massaged as you are doing so."

She nodded and followed his instructions to the letter. Letting her own judgement fall on how tight she pulled his foreskin, how hard she fondled his testes, how wet she made his length. Having to use her hands as she could not take the whole of him in. It was now her turn for his fingers to be digging into her scalp as he increased the speed at his instruction. Jerking his hips up to get as much of him into her hot mouth as he could. Groaning with the effort. She curled one hand around the base and began pumping furiously. Squeezing tighter. She knew he was near completion. Just as he was about to come he pulled her away from him and flipped her onto her back whilst he knelt on his knees. With a sharp yank, he pulled her forward, driving into her causing her to shout out _Godric_ at the top of her voice.

"TOM!" he exclaimed. "YELL MY NAME OR NONE AT ALL!"

"Tom," she whimpered, tossing her head to the side as he settled himself deep within her. Making sure that when he thrust he would hit her clit so hard it would throb for days. "Tom!"

"Or better yet," he hissed as he gently slipped out of her exposing his wet length inch by sodden inch. "Call me My Lord as I please you, Lily!"

"Please," she gasped.

"Please, what, Lily?"

"Please, my Lord, Bang me hard!"

His pupils flashed red as Lily sighed: "As you wish, Lily."

Suddenly she found herself pounded into the mattress relentlessly by a ruthlessly passionate Dark Lord. Allowing him to dive into her so hard that she became a sobbing wreck, her nub of pleasure was throbbing so painfully in a pleasurable way that she could barely speak. Perspiring so heavily his sweat dripped down his muscled arms and glistened his torso. Lily opened her eyes and noticed it trickle into the planes of his abs. She leaned up and licked his sweat from his body. Revelling in the salty taste. Her tongue tingling as she licked around his nipples, lightly nibbling one then the other. He looked down, watching her worship his body as he did hers. His hand cupped the back of her head as he pulled her off his flesh. Her open mouth was an invite as he drove his tongue inside as deeply as his rod.

Now with all their fluids mingling they gasped, groaned, grunted, panted, and begged each other for release – never had she felt so free, so wild. How could someone who was rumoured to not understand love get passion? Her eyes blown wide when his hand reached between their bodies as he began stroking her, exacerbating her tingling pearl with delicious violence. Her legs circled around his waist allowing him to be swallowed whole by her. His hands gripped her bum to pull her off the mattress as he continued thrusting into her. Soon her body was tingling all over, her centre was wound tight, and she thrust her head back pushing on him as much as he pulling her towards him.

Both had come to such a sense of completion that they felt a transcendence of passion. Of a togetherness. Lights danced behind her eyes as if he had planted stars inside her lids. Their slick bodies causing friction on flesh. Nails dug deep into flesh leaving half-moon crescent shapes in various places of their bodies. Hair now drenched no longer silken locks but sodden strands sticking to their flesh. Black curls found themselves stuck to her belly, her red on his hands and wrists.

Neither wanting to come first – fighting to win the other over first. He was so far gone he hissed in Parseltongue, the hissing sounds pleasing to her ears. He felt his sac tighten as she felt her vagina clamp around his length in a vice like grip. The friction continued building and building and then...

"OH! MY LORD!" she gasped. "THERE, RIGHT THERE, HARDER!" he did. She begged again and again until...

"LILY, LILY, LILY, LI..." he yelled. "...LY!" then he collapsed spilling his seed inside.

"Ah AH ARGH, TOM. TOM! TOM!" she chanted.

They tumbled back down on the sheets a panting mess of spent passion. Their eyes were no longer dilated. Their bodies satiated. Their lusts served.

What are we to do now?" Lily asked as she turned to look at him. "Does our deal still stand?"

"After that, you're lucky I will let you leave this bed to service another man again, Lily Evans."

"May I ask something else of you?"

"You desire your muggle family to be protected, yes?"

"Y-yes, my parents in particular. I love my sister, but I disapprove of her husband."

"I doubt she would like what you have just done, either Lily."

"I lost Petunia's respect the moment I befriended Sev, if I had any in her eyes in the first place."

"Why do you wish to protect someone ungrateful?"

She shifted onto her side carefully as she was sore. One of his hands landed on her hip as he drew her towards him for a hug. He smiled with satisfaction.

"She is my sister – I do have a responsibility to her."

"Her husband by default?"

Lily nodded. "I have already agreed to serve as your concubine – I did feel a connection – or was that just me?"

"I did too, Lily," he said stroking her still wet skin tenderly. "Come on, let us rest, you have had a tiring day. Shopping with Narcissa is not exactly an easy experience. Then all that vigorous dancing. Ending in this... you must be exhausted."

"I am rather, but will you?"

"If it means you get some beauty sleep, yes, I will," he said as he shifted their bodies, so their heads were on the pillows. With wandless magic he brought the sheets over their bodies allowing her to rest her head against his beating heart, "of course I will, my new slave," he murmured as he kissed her temple. "I do hope you will always perform this well."

He lay there staring at the ceiling stroking the witch in his arms listening to her soft breathing as he heard guests leaving. He supposed he should say goodbye, but he thought that Rodolphus and Bellatrix should be allowed to act as Lord and Lady of the Manor.

When he was certain she was deeply asleep he looked down her now not so pristine flesh as his tipped nails had drawn blood as hers had on him. He selfishly healed his own wounds but decided to leave hers. He did think about casting a contraceptive charm on her but shrugged his shoulders. If she fell pregnant he'd at least have a handsome or beautiful heir that was not born of fake lust. He decided the silver serpent, marking her as a concubine, should be on her neck. She would never be able to charm it invisible. Never be able to hide it with make-up. The silver serpent, the one Salazar marked his own concubines – one ironically was Gryffindor's own daughter who turned dark long before Salazar claimed her.

She'd have to shower first though. He would want to do this right – in front of key witnesses – Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan. She would be perfectly attired in light green robes, yes, light green he decided. She would be on her knees and when marked her lusts would drive her wild and she would have her pick of Wizards finest before she was to toddle off to be with Severus.

"If she provides me with an heir I shall make her my chief consort."

He rubbed his face with his hand as his dark hair flopped down his brow. His gaze dark, dangerous. He needed to fly. He would teach his heir that too. Stars twinkled in the sky as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and stood by the floor to ceiling window into the garden shrouded in night with white, gold, silver and orange fairies flittering along the hedgerows and flowers making sure the magical properties were being fed well.

 _No wonder she came to me for a good time_ , he thought with a smirk. Someone as unique as her, would have bored of Potter before long. Indeed, he'd have to find an acceptable way to thank Severus for bringing her to him. _Though_ , he thought bitterly, _that any offer might go down with surly ingratitude and a: Thank you, but no thank you. Oh well,_ he sighed, _she'd be Severus' the majority of the time. Lucky git._ He was the Dark Lord. If it could prove... yes, he smirked as he slipped on a pair of silk black boxers and a robe over his body. He commanded the windows open with a quick twist of his wrist, he closed his eyes, centred his soul and took flight in the cool air.

* * *

Lily stirred in her bed and turned over shivering though not knowing why. She was dreaming of baring a child. A handsome boy with curly black hair and green eyes – a girl with wild chestnut curls and Severus' black orbs – skipping along and playing with each other. Then the happy family fantasy became nightmarish as an image of red eyes drowned her vision. Skeletal hands gripped her shoulders as a nose less being tried to press his lips against her: " _You're mine, Lily. All mine! Severus has died. Your children belong to me..._ " distressed but unable to wake up, Lily thrashed against the sheets.

Then out of this man's mouth a snake slithered out. A strange looking black mamba with cold eyes and grey forked tongue flickering in and out: _"Be mine in this form. Be mine now. You owe me..."_

"No," she gasped. "No, I don't!"

" _The Dark Lord has done wonders for you, Lily. Look at yourself, turn to look in the reflection of the dark ice."_

She did. She found her eyes were slits, her nose was flatter but not completely gone, her lips thin her flesh had iridescent scales shimmering the way water does in oil. Her hair piled and arranged around her shoulders exposing her wantonly naked body.

"This is not me – not me at all. No, I refuse to accept this is me."

The setting of her dream changed to hall of mirrors – she stood in front of one as a spotlight fell on her – the mirrors showing the same as the dark ice. She turned around the other mirror showed the same. "You lie!" she yelled hitting her fist against it.

That was when she saw her hand – little scales were decorating the base of each digit – edging down to the base of her wrist in a gradient of greens, silvers, reds and golds. It would have been quite a pretty stage effect, but she felt threatened by the creepy additions: "YOU ALL LIE! I AM A LION NOT A SNAKE. I HAVE A LIONS ROAR. A LIONS STRENGTH. A LIONS LOYALTY. A LIONS PASSION. A LIONS PROTECTIVE STREAK. I. Am. Not. A. Snake!"

Suddenly she was turned into a child at school where she sat on the floor on her knees – being circled by boys and girls who threw mud pies at her, dirtying her as they taunted: "Freak, freeeaak, freak, freak! Muddy little freak. So filthy she can't clean her clothes," she was helpless against their attacks and crouched, sobbing on the floor, the other children relentlessly attacking her. "Oh, she's crying!" a boy jeered. A boy who looked like Severus. "GET UP YOU SNIVELLING TWIT!" he yelled to raucous laughter.

"Not a snivelling twit," she managed to get out. "I am not a snivelling twit. I am not a serpent. I am not a..."

Then she felt a light slapping on her cheeks. She woke up to find Narcissa looking down on her with concern. Without knowing why Lily bundled Narcissa in a hug – the blonde witch held Lily close.

"You screamed so vehemently I thought you had displeased our Lord."

"No, no, that went well," Lily shivered as the windows were flung wide open. "I was having a nightmare that is all."

"Some nightmare, it woke me up. Come on, let's help you to the baths, yes?"

"Please do."

"Biddy," Narcissa said.

The helpful elf cracked into the room: "What can I's be doing Miss Cissa?"

"Please help Miss Evans bathe. She must be clean and comforted."

"Yes, Miss Cissa," the elf bowed as she entered Tom's bathroom.

"What time is it?"

"3 AM," Narcissa said. "Do not worry, the morning after the festivities we tend to lounge and not do much, so do not think you are ruining my beauty sleep."

"You need to sleep though," Lily sighed. "Keep care of your little one."

Narcissa smiled: "Do not worry, once a witch finally conceives the magic in our core adds an extra protective layer around the womb. Only if our magic is compromised do we lose our unborn."

"Or squibs are born I suppose," Lily said drowsily. She needed the bath. Her muscles were sore, and she was certain come crusted thighs were quite unattractive.

"Bath is runs to Biddy's satisfaction," the elf said.

She allowed Narcissa to lead her to the bathroom. This suite if stacked on top of each other would be the size of her house. How the other half lives: she could hear her father sigh if he saw this.

"Tut-tut – the Lord doings the innie outie agains I sees. As did yous madam."

"Elves are quite old-fashioned," Narcissa giggled. "Innie outie is how they refer to sexual relations."

Lily blushed as the elf clicked her fingers and lifted Lily up off the floor and controlled her to hover over the bath. She could smell lavender, sandalwood, chamomile and sopophorous bean oil to help relax and calm her. Tea light candles surrounded the edge of the bathtub, she allowed the scent of patchouli and leather to warm her. Biddy began rubbing her body with Lavender oils.

"Dippy dips your hair, Miss."

Lily, almost limp with pleasure of another sort, slipped into the water – drenching her hair. Narcissa offered the elf use of her Lily-of-the-valley scented shampoo and coconut oil for her face. She smiled as felt elves wash her hair from the sprays. The make-up turned the water black as they scrubbed it off. They exfoliated her skin to get the dried sweat off properly. Lily thought that layers of skin were being removed but she felt better for it all to go. HIS seed had settled within her by now, so she just gently wiped off what she could.

"Biddy be's getting yous a hot chocolate miss," the elf said whilst another silent one held out a giant black fluffy towel for her to step into. They had it tight around her body. It was about now that he returned from his flight.

"What is wrong, Narcissa, you are not ill are you?"

"Not me, my Lord. Lily had a vividly violent nightmare – she needed a bath to calm her since she was in a strange room on her own."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Narcissa. You may go now," he was relieved her face was now clear of make-up. The blonde curtsied then elegantly swept out of the room like she'd never been here. "Can we talk about this nightmare, Lily?"

"No, it was silly." she sighed as she sank down on the bed. She realised she had no nightwear to slip on. He smirked as he read that mundane thought. He opened his wardrobe and brought out a loose white oxford shirt and she slipped it over her head. Biddy popped in with a big glass of hot chocolate, topped with melting marshmallows and sprinkled with cinnamon.

"Elves have been told not to wake Missy. When Miss awakes, calls for Biddy. I shall reshapes your fingertips tomorrow morning."

"In that case Biddy, Lily shall have shimmering light green silken robes and no shoes – she is to be presented with an autumnal flower wreath – she is to be given the mark of the concubine."

"Yes, my Lords," Biddy said as she curtsied.

"I suggest a light breakfast of soft boiled eggs, soldiers and a cup of tea."

"Why, will it be painful?"

He did not answer her question, but he did enjoy watching her sitting on the bed, delicately sipping the hot chocolate that she found out with first taste that there was some kind of alcohol in it. For what she did not know but she thanked the elf none-the-less.

When she had finished the drink she suddenly understood the reason for the alcohol as it masked the taste of a calming draught that was also present. Immediately Lily collapsed back onto the bed, fresh clean linens she noticed. That was obviously taken care of when she was being bathed. Her last conscious thought was rather oddly: This better not affect the baby.

* * *

Well, she whimpered as Autumn's bright sun streamed into the room waking her up, her head throbbed as did her clit – that might have something to do with the man underneath the sheets using a unique method for waking her up. She lifted the sheets and gasped as she saw the white blond head of Lucius Malfoy down there servicing her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You," was his confident reply.

"I'll scream for Narcissa."

"She'll only watch," Lucius said as he crawled up her body. "I was told you only had three men – well – two before our Lord. How would you like four?"

She could already feel his 10 inches, he was bigger than the Dark Lord! Wow, she gasped as she noticed he was completely naked.

"I am not a slut," she said, "though my behaviour may have..."

"Oh, this is slow for a party," he purred. "I think that we need this don't you?"

"You said I am to be treated like your little sister," she argued. "I have a big sister and she's never treated me like this. So, please, get off!"

"On you?"

"No, I mean leave me alone. BIDDY!" she yelled. The elf entered and smiled until she saw Lucius. "Biddy, may I have my breakfast now?"

"Breakfast?" Lucius laughed. "It is 11 am – it will be Morning Tea by now."

"I do not care. I want breakfast," Lily said. "Our Lord mentioned soft boiled eggs, toast lightly buttered, and a cup of tea."

"Ah well, I see I have to take my steel wand elsewhere."

"Thank you for making sure I was not alone when I awoke, Lucius," Lily sighed. "I do think you are handsome, but you are also about to become a father. What do you think your son would think if he found out that you were constantly cheating on your wife? Open marriages are fine when there are no others to get hurt but children are..."

"All the more reason why I should take my fun when I can, hmm?"

Lily rolled her eyes as he crawled off her body but stayed by her side: "I can understand why our Lord is so enthralled with you, I was sceptical when Rodolphus mentioned he had invited you, however, you have truly made me rethink some things."

That was unexpected: "If you ever need an intermediary between the Order and..." she whispered.

"I may do," he said seriously. Lily wished she could trust him, but she was not sure Slytherins trusted each other. "When you decided not to marry James our Lord was bouncing with joy. He's had his eye on you for a long time. Long enough to know what you like, what you don't like. Someone has fed him little _personal_ details about you that only a _friend_ would know."

"What are you saying, Lucius?"

"I am repaying your information for information of my own, your Order has a Mole. Though I am more inclined to think of it as a _rat_ \- Be careful in your meetings. What you do, what you say. I have a feeling you will be playing both sides. Not an easy game to tread. However, by doing so, _your_ way may redeem you."

Biddy arrived with her breakfast and Lucius looked at the simple faire: "No ketchup?" he teased.

"Not with this, no."

"Good to know not everything is red coloured gloop with you Gryffindors!"

Lily chuckled, trust him to make the connection between the condiment and house colour. The elf showed up with a set of new silk robes.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Those are not mine."

"They are now," Lucius purred in her ear nipping the flesh with his teeth. "Messieurs Julian and Sandy sent them over when they saw the Morning edition of the Daily Prophet. They have asked you to be their muse and model. I'd take it if I were you. I could be your manager."

"Hmm," she bit into a triangular cut slice of toast before dipping the other corner in the egg yolk. "I am sure I'd have to be a lot taller and a heck of a lot thinner."

"Not for Julian and Sandy – they have always expressed a desire to show a witch every other witch could relate to in terms of figure and shape. You could do so."

"I'll think about it."

"You do that," he said as he pressed his lips under her jaw before lithely slipping out of the sheets. She wondered if litheness was wrought upon you once you became Slytherin, the more cunning the more beautiful, the more beautiful the more witches will wet their knickers at the sight of you. "Nice thought, Lily but you may want to keep that one to yourself."

She blushed, she did not know everyone was Legilimens in this house: "Is it a skill I will have to learn?"

"Legilimency," Lucius said, "yes. He is a good teacher and guide. He will make you learn. It hurts but at the end you have an extraordinary power to wield against others. Again, something to ponder over. See you later, Lily."

She nodded and finished her breakfast. Biddy collected her dishes and told her to get into the shower and wash her hair with scents of autumn so pear and ginger shampoo and conditioner. Lathering her body in a patchouli, jasmine, leather and sandalwood shower crème, making sure to pat her skin dry before adding the matching body lotion. An apple, rose and smoky woodsy scent was laid out for her to spritz with. On her bed, by the robes, was a wreath of Autumnal goodness.

Biddy sat her down as she shortened her nails but decided to keep the dark glitter as that was representative of Autumn nights. The light silk green robes felt heavenly against her now soothed skin.

"No shoes, Biddy."

"Nots to wears them. Master tells Biddy to take you to the grove."

* * *

Before Lily could answer back, Biddy had apparated them both to a little grove – surrounded by warmly toned leaves and a clear blue sky. Highlighting the fire of her hair and emerald of her eyes.

"Lily Judith Evans," their Lord said. "By receiving my Mark on this day of October 30th – I do give thee blessing of the earth, I rain down fruit upon your body and head, I cover you with the finest of fabrics. All so that the Mark I give you this day proves to be fruitful in all things. You, Lily, are my chosen to birth an heir from the Heir himself."

"The honour is well received my Lord," she knelt down in the centre of the circle of men, thinking only of Severus. Better her than him.

"Raise your head, lift up your hair, the Mark on your throat shall bear witness what you are – my Consort!"

He pointed his wand at the base of her throat and began hissing in Parseltongue – Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Lucius walking around bare foot in white robes holding gold bowls of burning oil chanting in the languages of familial magic. Something that no Muggleborn would ever have. He stood there, continuing to hiss the spell, he drew the shape of a serpent along her collarbone, infusing it with life so it could move around her flesh. The scales were decorated with care – shimmering in the light but its eyes were emerald as her own and, on its head, lay a wreath similar to the one she was wearing on her own head.

"This mark was given to Slytherin's own concubines. I have kept up the tradition this day by securing one of the daughters of Gryffindor. May our union from this day forth be blessed with life, you may rise proud and tall. Knowing that someday you are to be the carrier of the next heir to Slytherins throne!"

The pain in her throat was mild but she was overwhelmed by lust as the dark magic seeped into her core. Seeping through her system like molten lava. She needed to extricate the extra energies.

That afternoon, in the grove, Lily had brought four men to completion whilst viciously reaching her own with each of them.

"Now," Tom said when they were alone with the setting sun. "Whenever you feel the little snake move that means you point your wand to it and you will be transported to where I am."

"Yes, my Lord," Lily simpered.

The next day was her last day – she was promised to Severus this day. The party broke up. Narcissa and Lucius went home to Wiltshire and began decorating a set of wings for their son. Rodolphus and Lily met but Severus would not allow them to be lovers anymore which suited Lily too. She had Severus and Tom now.

Severus made love to her the first night she came into the Leaky Cauldron. It was slow and tender, beautiful and powerful. Lily and Severus had married that Christmas in a small ceremony consisting of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Mary McDonald with her plus one, Rabastan Lestrange on Lily's side. Albus had agreed to give her away. Tragically, her father contracted a fast acting cancer and dying in a hell that broke Lily's tender heart. Within a matter of weeks her mother had committed suicide. She had run to Rodolphus – he had them buried in the same church Fern and Henry had married in. Narcissa and Lucius, Horace Slughorn, Regulus Black and Rosmerta, were there for Severus side – Narcissa now starting to show, glowing with ethereal beauty.

Worse was to come though, as she found in early January that she too had fallen pregnant – the trouble was she did not know who the father was, and that scared her because she wanted desperately for the child to be Severus' – it would cleanse her of her many sins against him.

Sins he could do nothing about whenever the silver serpent began to slither up to her ear passing one of her erogenous zones making her mewl, Severus hated the fact that she had to sleep with the Dark Lord. The price Lily paid for his own freedom. He had often tried to tell Lily to find someone worthier than him, but she held him tighter, kissed him with abandon and fiercely seduced him until all thoughts of her leaving him crept away from his self-loathing mindset.

 _But that is what happens,_ Lily supposed, _when one sold ones soul to the devil dwelling in the deep dark ocean of despair._

* * *

 **An** _: The epilogue next which could or could not lead to a sequel, depends on what I manage to do._


End file.
